


IntoXIAHcated

by Siruwia



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Humor, JaeMin, M/M, Romance, YooSu - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* danie japońskie, z którego słynie Nagoya. Wspominane często przez Junsu jako jego ulubione.<br/>* Hyung - dosł. brat lub określenie, którego używa się w stosunku do starszego kolegi/przyjaciela. To słowo może pojawiać się dość często, gdyż jest oryginalnie używane przez członków zespołu.</p><p>Nie chciałam wprowadzać wyrazów koreańskich, ale niektóre nazwy własne (jak wyżej wymienione danie) będą się pojawiać. Natomiast określenie "hyung", zdecydowanie lepiej brzmi, niż miałabym pisać "bracie". Postaram się jednak ograniczyć do minimum w tej kwestii.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Gdzie jesteś? - w słuchawce rozniósł się zdenerwowany, dziewczęcy głos.

\- Przepraszam, ale dzisiaj nie dam rady - padła odpowiedź pełna skruchy.

\- Rzeczywiście coś nowego, jaką masz tym razem wymówkę? - ton dziewczyny wcale nie wskazywał na to, że jest w stanie zaakceptować taki stan rzeczy.

\- Mam dzisiaj naprawdę ważny trening - odparł, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie i rozglądając po pomieszczeniu, w którym nie był sam.

Spojrzał na towarzyszącą mu trójkę, która właśnie próbowała dopracować choreografię. Westchnął rozdarty wewnętrznie i usiadł na ławce pod ścianą. Który to już raz musiał odwoływać spotkanie ze swoją dziewczyną? Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio miał czas wolny. Nie byli ze sobą długo, a i nie zapowiadało się na coś poważnego od kiedy spotykali się naprawdę rzadko. 

Westchnął przecierając dłonią twarz i spoglądając na swoje odbicie w jednym z luster, którymi pokryta była przeciwległa ściana.

\- Wiesz, że jest mi przykro i chciałbym ci to wynagrodzić, ale dzisiaj nie dam rady - odparł zrezygnowany.

\- Nie kłopocz się. Najwidoczniej nie jestem dla ciebie tak ważna jak myślałam - burknęła w słuchawkę i nim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć, rozłączyła się.

Wstał niespiesznie z ławki i schował telefon do torby, podchodząc powoli do pozostałych. 

\- Znowu to samo? - usłyszał głos z prawej strony. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nie do końca określony grymas i tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Daj sobie spokój, przecież wiesz, że niedługo i tak wyjeżdżamy - tym razem głos dochodził z drugiej strony. 

Chłopak spojrzał na właściciela, unosząc brwi w zaskoczeniu, niestety jego kolega "dobra rada" pozostał na ten gest niewzruszony.

\- Może i tobie jest wszystko jedno - burknął urażony - Ale na szczęście to nie twoja dziewczyna, tylko moja i ja zdecyduję kiedy dać sobie spokój

\- I co się tak pieklisz - zapytał z uśmiechem - Może ona zdecyduje o tym szybciej niż ty? - powiedział zaczepnie, wiedząc, że gra na uczuciach chłopaka.

\- Dajcie spokój - do pomieszczenia wszedł kolejny chłopak, dołączając do reszty. Pokręcił głową spoglądając na dwójkę, która mierzyła się niebezpiecznie wzrokiem.  
Kolega "dobra rada" uśmiechnął się szeroko, ustawiając twarzą do lustra i czekając aż reszta zajmie swoje pozycje.

\- Mi jest wszystko jedno - dodał jeszcze i spojrzał w kierunku bruneta, który wyglądał raczej na bardziej zmęczonego rozmową niż treningiem - Junsu po prostu nie potrafi zaakceptować faktu, że jego niby związek przechodzi fazę rozpadu - wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w zawiedzione oczy odbijające się w lustrze. 

\- Skoro i tak mamy wyjechać, to wybacz, ale pociągnę tą fazę chociaż do dnia wylotu, jeżeli ci nie pasuje to twój problem - odgryzł się i ustawił odpowiednio, czekając aż któryś z chłopaków włączy muzykę.

\- Tak, nie szukaj później pocieszenia, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę statystyki waszych randek, jestem w stanie stwierdzić, że trudno byłoby cierpieć po rozstaniu - odparł zaczepnie, widocznie bawiąc się uczuciami kolegi, którego cierpliwość powoli malała.

\- Yoochun, zamknij się już. Ty akurat masz największe doświadczenie w związkach - dogryzł mu stojący obok "rozjemca" - Przestań głupio gadać i weź się do roboty, bo do nocy stąd nie wyjdziemy - warknął, co w jego wykonaniu było trochę komiczne, zwracając uwagę na jego melodyjny głos, który raczej gryzł się z tonem stanowczości. Chłopak jednak spojrzał błagalnie na lidera, który też powoli miał dość tej całej pseudo kłótni, błagając o wsparcie.

\- Dobra chłopaki, rozumiem, że ten cały stres związany z wyjazdem was zżera, ale załatwiajcie te sprawy po treningu, wszyscy chcemy wrócić wcześnie do domu - ton kończący rozmowę rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, a chwilę później rozbrzmiała muzyka.   
Muzyka, która miała spełnić ich marzenie. Muzyka, która zapowiadała czwartą, japońską trasę koncertową mającą swój finał na Tokyo Dome. 

 

~*~

 

\- Możesz już skończyć!? - drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem i do środka wszedł rozjuszony brunet.

\- Najpierw się puka, Junsu - odparł spokojnie siedzący przed keyboardem Yoochun i uśmiechnął się, sprawiając, że ciśnienie drugiego chłopaka skoczyło jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Wątpię, byś cokolwiek usłyszał w tym hałasie - warknął 

\- Ten hałas, to muzyka, z której żyjesz - westchnął obojętnie, zapisując jakieś nuty.  
Junsu odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Chociaż dzisiejszy dzień był koszmarem.

\- Yoochun, chociaż w nocy daj mi odpocząć - przetarł skronie i spojrzał na chłopaka. Ten odłożył ołówek, odchylając się na krześle i spoglądając zaciekawiony - Naprawdę mam dość na dzisiaj, więc nawet się...

\- To tak na serio? - zapytał Micky i wstał podchodząc do fotela, który był o wiele wygodniejszy niż krzesło.

\- Co na serio? - zapytał zbity z tropu.

\- Znam cię tyle czasu, przecież wiesz, że nie jestem dla ciebie wredny, chcę jak najlepiej - powiedział, wciąż przypatrując się mu uważnie

\- Możesz jaśniej? - na twarz chłopak znów pojawił się ten nieokreślony grymas, na co drugi prychnął pod nosem cicho i się uśmiechnął.

\- Mówię o twoim związku z tą laską - sprecyzował, rejestrując zmieniającą się ekspresję na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Prosiłem...

\- Przecież nie chcę z ciebie drwić - chłopak skrzywił się i przekręcił na fotelu, odchylając głowę w tył - Po prostu bądź szczery - wzruszył ramionami

Chłopak westchnął jakby miał wielki dylemat i przysiadł na oparciu fotela, na którym siedział jego przyjaciel. Spojrzał mu w oczy, rejestrując zmęczenie.

\- Nie sądzę - odparł wyczekując reakcji.

\- To o co się dzisiaj tak wściekałeś - chłopak zmarszczył zabawnie brwi, zaczynając bawić się breloczkiem od telefonu, który wystawał z kieszeni spodni Junsu.

\- Bo zawsze się wymądrzasz - burknął niewinnie, wyglądając w tym momencie jak dziecko - Zostaw - trzepnął rękę przyjaciela, przekładając telefon do drugiej kieszeni, która była poza zasięgiem ciekawskich dłoni. 

Yoochun wyraził swoje niezadowolenie ciągnąc chłopaka za spodnie do tyłu, co zaowocowało tym, że leżał on teraz plecami na kolanach przyjaciela, a nogi miał zarzucone na oparcie fotela.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić? - jego wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że był w niewielkim szoku, spowodowanym niespodziewanym upadkiem.

\- Jesteś wredny - burknął, śmiejąc się.

\- Nie mniej niż ty - naburmuszona mina Junsu i próba podniesienia się wskazywała, że czuł on się co najmniej niekomfortowo w takiej pozycji. Zaprzestał jednak prób, kiedy zaczęła mu je utrudniać ręka przyjaciela.

\- Nie wierzę ci - odparł poważnie, wyrywając tym samym westchnienie pełne rezygnacji 

\- To nie tak, że czuję do niej coś więcej - powiedział, układając się wygodniej, skoro nie mógł się podnieść. Przekręcił się tak, że głowa, którą do tej pory musiał trzymać w powietrzu wylądowała na kolanach chłopaka. - Po prostu ten "niby związek" - zironizował, patrząc znacząco na starszego chłopaka - Sprawił, że poczułem się chociaż trochę stabilniej - westchnął - Cały czas podróżujemy, już nie wiem co powinienem nazywać domem, wiesz co mam na myśli? - zmarszczył brwi, uciekając wzrokiem i zaczynając bawić się breloczkiem.

Micky przytaknął tylko na jego słowa. Rozumiał to doskonale, też potrzebował stabilizacji. Czegoś co pozwoli mu odetchnąć od tego szybkiego trybu życia. Tylko, że on doskonale wiedział gdzie może to wszystko znaleźć i kto może mu to wszystko dać. Spojrzał w dół, na wciąż zmarszczoną w zastanowieniu twarz przyjaciela i westchnął pod nosem. 

\- Kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć jej o wyjeździe? - zapytał, zabierając mu z rąk telefon i sprawiając tym, że chłopak znów na niego spojrzał. 

\- Jak znajdę czas by się z nią spotkać, przecież nie zrobię tego przez telefon - przekręcił głowę w bok, chowając twarz w brzuchu przyjaciela i zamykając oczy.

\- Mogę cię wyręczyć - odparł z uśmiechem i odblokował telefon - Tylko powiedz mi jeszcze jedno. Dlaczego zamiast swojej dziewczyny masz na tapecie nasze zdjęcie? - zamrugał oczami i uśmiechnął się, jak uważał Junsu, w swój irytujący sposób.

\- Nie doszukuj się ukrytych motywów i oddaj mi telefon - burknął wyciągając ręce i próbując odebrać swoją własność. Nie okazało się to najlepszym pomysłem na tak niewielkim polu do manewru, więc po chwili oboje leżeli na ziemi, płacząc ze śmiechu.

 

~*~

 

\- Jeszcze chwila - wymamrotał pod nosem, odwracając się tyłem do promieni słonecznych, wpadających przez okno. 

\- Nie mamy czasu na twoje wylegiwanie się, wstawaj i zjedz coś, zaraz wychodzimy - Jaejoong siłą ściągnął kołdrę ze śpiącego Yoochuna, tym samym stawiając go na nogi.

\- Zero w tobie współczucia - burknął przecierając oczy i ziewając szeroko.

\- Nikt nie kazał ci pół nocy spędzać na śmianiu się, nie miej pretensji - powiedział niewzruszony, czekając aż "śpiąca królewna" na dobre wybudzi się ze śpiączki - No rusz się, masz niecałą godzinę

\- Wcześniej nie mogłeś mnie obudzić? - zapytał z wyrzutem, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu odzienia.

\- Budzika nie masz? Poza tym bądźmy realistami, nie wstałbyś - parsknął i poczochrał go po włosach, wychodząc z pokoju. 

Zza drzwi dało się słyszeć odgłosy krzątaniny i popędzania i ten charakterystyczny, piskliwy głos, który mógł pełnić rolę budzika. I Yoochun doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, by budził go codziennie. 

Wstał w końcu i z naręczem ubrań, skierował się do łazienki. Nie dane mu było jednak z niej skorzystać. Postanowił więc poczekać aż osoba, która ją okupowała skończy swoje poranne czynności, przy śniadaniu.

\- Dlaczego mamy tylko jedną łazienkę? - burknął niezadowolony, siadając do stołu. Korzystając z okazji, zwinął ubrania i położył na stole, by jeszcze chwilę spędzić na drzemce. 

Nie dane mu było się jednak nacieszyć tą krótką chwilą. Przed jego nosem, wylądowała miska pełna płatków, ale odgłos jaki temu towarzyszył nie był miły dla ucha.

\- Jedz - usłyszał nad głową i wyczuł, że ktoś stoi nad nim z wyczekiwaniem. Podniósł głowę rejestrując postać Junsu, który był już po tych wszystkich irytujących rzeczach, które rano trzeba zrobić aby wyglądać jak człowiek.

\- Potrafię sam, chyba, że chcesz mnie nakarmić - uśmiechnął się chytrze i podniósł się leniwie do siadu, biorąc łyżkę do ręki.

Spojrzał uważnie na wciąż stojącego przed nim chłopaka i uniósł brew. Junsu tylko usiadł na przeciwko z głębokim westchnieniem i oparł brodę na ręce, wpatrując się w znikające z miski płatki. Sam był już po śniadaniu.

\- Dobra, o co chodzi? - zapytał Yoochun, gdy zaczął czuć się niezręcznie.   
Chłopak spojrzał na niego tylko na chwilę, po czym wrócił do kontemplowania rozmokłych płatków w misce przyjaciela.

\- Myślę, że dzisiaj się z nią spotkam - westchnął i zwrócił wzrok w stronę okna.

\- Jeżeli...jakimś cudem lubisz ją bardziej - zaczął Micky, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od namiastki drwiny - To się nie zmuszaj - zagryzł słowa płatkami.

\- Nie, masz rację. Nie ma sensu tego ciągnąć, przecież wyjeżdżamy za tydzień w trasę. Poza tym nie czuję do niej nic szczególnego - wymamrotał i zabrał miskę z płatkami spod nosa przyjaciela.

\- Coś ty taki wylewny o tak wczesnej godzinie, rozumiem, że moja mądrość naprowadziła cię na dobre tory, ale dlaczego nie dasz mi zjeść śniadania, jest dla mnie zagadką - zironizował, ukrywając za tym swoje odczucie radości. Bo znów miał szansę na uzyskanie stabilizacji, nawet podczas ciągłych podróży.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * danie japońskie, z którego słynie Nagoya. Wspominane często przez Junsu jako jego ulubione.  
> * Hyung - dosł. brat lub określenie, którego używa się w stosunku do starszego kolegi/przyjaciela. To słowo może pojawiać się dość często, gdyż jest oryginalnie używane przez członków zespołu.
> 
> Nie chciałam wprowadzać wyrazów koreańskich, ale niektóre nazwy własne (jak wyżej wymienione danie) będą się pojawiać. Natomiast określenie "hyung", zdecydowanie lepiej brzmi, niż miałabym pisać "bracie". Postaram się jednak ograniczyć do minimum w tej kwestii.

\- Znowu się spóźniliście, nie mamy czasu na waszą niepunktualność - wściekły głos menadżera dotarł do uszu całej piątki, gdy tylko przekroczyli progi agencji.

\- Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego - wykręcił się Changmin, odbierając z jego rąk plan dnia.

\- Dokładnie, to wszystko jego wina - naburmuszony Junsu wskazał palcem Yoochuna i założył ręce na piersi. 

Ten tylko skrzywił się i westchnął, a w jego rękach znalazła się taka sama kartka, jaką otrzymała reszta chłopaków.

\- Dzieciak - skomentował tylko i ruszyli za menadżerem do jednej z sal konferencyjnych.

\- Ciekawe jakim cudem mamy to wszystko dzisiaj odhaczyć? - wyszeptał Junsu prosto do ucha Mickiego. 

\- Nie gadam z tobą - burknął, idąc przed siebie

\- Daj spokój, Yoochun - mruknął błagalnie, ciągnąc go za ramię. Sama ofiara, tego ataku na sferę prywatną, skrzywiła się, co można było nazwać uśmiechem.

\- Akurat twój pracoholizm jest na tyle zaraźliwy, że starczy go też dla nas - odpowiedział na zadane pytanie, po czym skręcił gwałtownie, doprowadzając do tego, że uczepiona jego ramienia osoba, miała bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą.

\- Ostrzegaj - mruknął Junsu, masując bark.

\- Miej oczy szeroko otwarte, przecież ta ściana nie wyrosła przed chwilą, stoi tu od zawsze - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Masz rację, nie można polegać na instynktach, byłem nierozważny sądząc, że moje ciało podąży za twoim - westchnął teatralnie

\- Bo pomyślę, że to było wyznanie - wyszeptał konspiracyjnie, na co młodszy chłopak prychnął.

\- Przestańcie romansować, robota czeka - rzucił przez ramię, idący przed nimi Jaejoong.

\- Nawet inni wyczuwają te wibracje - rzucił Micky, po czym uśmiechnął się tak, jak tylko on potrafił. 

Junsu odwzajemnił uśmiech, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i patrząc na niego jakby z politowaniem.

\- Chyba twojego telefonu - powiedział takim tonem, jakby nic już nie można było w tej sprawie zrobić i spuścił głowę. 

Po chwili parsknął śmiechem i wyprzedził Yoochuna, który gdy tylko usłyszał melodię dochodzącą z torby, zatrzymał się. Reszta zespołu zniknęła za drzwiami, zostawiając go na korytarzu. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i westchnął cierpiętniczo, zastanawiając się czy odebrać, czy może zignorować połączenie. 

\- Słucham - rzucił oschle po naciśnięciu zielonej słuchawki. Po chwili dobiegł go piskliwy głos i jakiś szelest w tle. Oznaczało to, że kolejna, obsesyjna fanka dorwała jego numer telefonu. - Pomyłka - powiedział i rozłączył się, gdy tylko dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć jak bardzo go kocha. 

Wszedł do sali jakby miał zaraz umrzeć.

\- Znowu muszę zmienić numer - burknął, siadając na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

\- To nie ma najmniejszego sensu - odparł lider - I tak się dorwą do nowego numeru - dodał nie odrywając wzroku od kartki.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia skąd one to wszystko wiedzą - uniósł ręce - Nawet ja nie wiem co Junsu je przez cały dzień, wystarczy tylko wejść na forum i masz, wszystko tam znajdziesz - dodał zaaferowany.

\- A po co ci wiedzieć co je Junsu? - zapytał Changmin z zaskoczeniem. Xiah spojrzał na niego w zastanowieniu, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- To był przykład - odparł ze zblazowaną miną, rozkładając się na stole i pobieżnie przeglądając zawartość strony leżącej tuż przed jego nosem.

\- Nawet ja nie pamiętam, co jadłem przez cały dzień - rzucił po chwili ciszy Junsu, sprawiając, że reszta chłopaków płakała ze śmiechu.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że coś blokuje twój mózg - rzucił Micky i parsknął śmiechem.  
Niestety te słowa nie dotarły do uszu Junsu. Chłopak zajęty był słuchaniem muzyki, podczas studiowania planu dnia i jako jedyny był poważny. Yoochun przyglądał mu się w zastanowieniu, po czym powoli zaczął przysuwać się wraz z krzesłem. Oparł brodę na ramieniu chłopaka, który nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

\- Junsu~ - przeciągając sylaby, wyciągnął mu słuchawkę z ucha. Chłopak nie zareagował i tylko zmarszczył brwi - Junsu~ 

\- Hm? - mruknął, siląc się na elokwencje i zakreślił coś na jednej z kartek.

\- Głodny jestem - wymamrotał. Xiah spojrzał na niego tylko na chwilę i powrócił do kontemplacji grafiku. Yoochun uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi. - Głodny jestem - powtórzył marszcząc się nieco na tą ignorancję.

\- Słyszałem 

\- I tyle? - zapytał odrywając się od jego ramienia i patrząc na niego intensywnie.

\- A co? Potrzebujesz wskazówek? Nie wiesz, co robi człowiek jak jest głodny? - zapytał z przekąsem, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Nie, tylko...a zresztą nieważne - wymamrotał i naburmuszył się, powracając do swoich kopii.

Junsu zerknął na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wychylił się w jego stronę.

\- Yoochun~ - przeciągnął i zachichotał pod nosem, co jak zwykle w jego wykonaniu wyszło trochę piskliwie. - Idziemy do bufetu? - zapytał po chwili, a starszy chłopak zareagował szerokim uśmiechem. 

Jak tylko podnieśli się z krzeseł, dopadł ich głos menadżera.

\- A wy dokąd? Robota jest - rzucił niemiłym tonem.

\- Do bufetu, a robotę można wziąć ze sobą - prychnął w odpowiedzi Junsu.

\- Nie tym tonem - odwarknął menadżer, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Bo co? - zapytał nie dając za wygraną.

\- Chodź już - Micky pociągnął go i zaraz znaleźli się za drzwiami.

\- Co on myśli, że my jesteśmy robotami? - Junsu podniósł głos.

\- Sam wiesz jak jest, to bardziej jak więzienie niż praca - wzruszył ramionami, ruszając w kierunku schodów - Głodny jestem, nie jadłem śniadania - spojrzał wymownie na idącego obok chłopaka. 

\- Chcę zjeść Hitsumabushi* - powiedział z dziecinnym uporem.

\- Jesteśmy w Korei - westchnął Micky, nie wiedząc jak skomentować ciagle zmieniający się nastrój chłopaka.

\- Niedługo będziemy w Japonii - wzruszył ramionami, schodząc po schodach za Yoochunem.

\- I co? Nie będziesz jadł do tego czasu? - zapytał, wiedząc jak to absurdalnie brzmi.

\- A żebyś wiedział - prychnął i nie zwracając uwagi na to, aby zachować pewne normy bezpieczeństwa, wskoczył na plecy starszego chłopaka.

\- Oszalałeś!? - krzyknął Micky z szeroko otwartymi oczami i automatycznie złapał go pod nogi, próbując utrzymać równowagę - Złaź, składniki odżywcze, które miały mi dać energię na dzisiejszy dzień, zostały pożarte przez ciebie - burknął i zrzucił chłopaka niedelikatnie.

 

~*~

 

\- Gnojek - burknął pod nosem menadżer, przerzucając papiery. 

Jaejoong przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział. Spojrzał na Changmina, który najwyraźniej też nie był zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- Przecież mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do dziesiątej - westchnął Yunho, nawet nie patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Czasu, który powinniście poświęcić na przygotowania - odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że pominięcie śniadania dobrze wpłynie na naszą koncentrację - zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Menadżer tylko spojrzał na zegarek i zbierając papiery, podniósł się z krzesła. Ogarnął jeszcze wzrokiem pomieszczenie i bez wyjaśnienia zniknął za drzwiami.

\- Nie wiem, czy jeszcze długo to wytrzymam - westchnął Jaejoong, masując sobie kark i odchylając się do tyłu.

\- Dajesz radę już sześć lat, jeszcze trochę pociągniesz - mruknął obojętnie Changmin.

\- Cicho bądź dzieciaku - burknął, wiedząc, że jego wiek, jest jego kompleksem - Dopóki mamy trochę czasu idę połazić, może spotkam kogoś ciekawego - westchnął i podniósł się.

\- A idź i nie wracaj, a jak już wrócisz to padniesz przede mną na kolana i powiesz "Przepraszam, hyung*" - powiedział, wciąż naburmuszony Changmin

\- Każdy ma marzenia - rzucił Jaejoong po czym wyszedł.

\- Daj spokój - parsknął Yunho - Jak długo będziesz się wypierać tego, że jesteś najmłodszy, poza tym to tylko dwa lata - wzruszył ramionami

\- Powiedz "Hyung" - Changmin wpatrzył się błagalnie w Yunho, który zamrugał oczami.

\- Masz jakąś obsesję na tym punkcie? - zapytał, ignorując jego prośbę.

\- Powiedz - powtórzył z determinacją, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- H-hyung? - powiedział niepewnie, a z ust młodszego chłopaka wydostało się westchnienie ulgi. - Świr - dodał po chwili Yunho, koncentrując się całkowicie na przygotowaniach do dzisiejszego dnia.

 

~*~

 

\- Junsu! - usłyszeli, siedząc przy jednym ze stolików w bufecie. 

\- Eunhyuk! - wykrzyknął radośnie Xiah, po czym zaczął energicznie machać ręką w kierunku przyjaciela.

Micky skrzywił się ledwo zauważalnie i zapchał surówką. Nie lubił tego gościa. Wprawdzie nic mu nigdy nie zrobił, ale wystarczyło, że jest on najlepszym przyjacielem pracoholika, z którym właśnie jadł śniadanie. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie gdy tylko chłopak zbliżył się do ich stolika. Junsu wstał, witając się uściskiem i zaproponował mu wolne miejsce.

\- Cześć Yoochun - rzucił jeszcze Eunhyuk zanim usiadł. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko kiwnięcie głową. - Słyszałem, że wyjeżdżacie w trasę - zwrócił się do Junsu, podjadając z jego talerza.

\- Dobrze słyszałeś, w końcu nie będę musiał cię widywać - rzucił zaczepnie 

\- To ja powinienem ci za to podziękować - wyszczerzył się, nie zauważając grymasu na twarzy Mickiego. - Muszę spadać do radia - powiedział zerkając na wyświetlacz telefonu - Zdzwonimy się - dodał wstając i klepiąc chłopaka na pożegnanie w ramię.  
Junsu zapatrzył się chwilę za przyjacielem, po czym odwrócił się z westchnieniem.

\- Biegnij za nim - wyszeptał dramatycznie Yoochun, dodając do tego ironiczny uśmiech. Junsu w odpowiedzi tylko prychnął i rzucił w niego ogórkiem.

\- Zbieraj się - powiedział wstając - Po dziesiątej, menadżer spali nas na stosie - burknął niezadowolony wizją konfrontacji z człowiekiem, który za wszelką cenę starał się im zapełnić każdą minutę w ciągu dnia.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać wyjazdu - westchnął, ruszając za Junsu.

\- A ja bym chciał go opóźnić jak najbardziej się da 

\- Daj spokój, w Japonii nie będzie z nami tego sadysty - dodał, zarzucając mu rękę na ramię - Poza tym, damy koncert na Tokio Dome - wyszeptał mu do ucha, jakby była to jakaś tajemnica

\- Tak, a wraz z tym sadystą zostanie tu moja "była" dziewczyna, Hyukie, mój brat i w ogóle życie jest do dupy - burknął

\- Ale będzie nasza piątka, to ci nie wystarczy? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem.

\- Myślę, że byłbym bardziej szczęśliwy gdybyś ty też tu został - wzruszył ramionami

\- Wtedy z moich barków spadł by wielki ciężar, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo moje życie by się rozjaśniło - wytknął mu język.

Micky udał zranienie, przyduszając go lekko. Po korytarzu rozniósł się głośny, charakterystyczny śmiech Junsu, gdy palce Yoochuna, zaczęły łaskotać go po żebrach.

\- Teraz powiedz "Przepraszam Yoochun-ah, moje życie bez ciebie było by wegetacją" - powiedział Micky, wciąż nie dając za wygraną.

\- Nigdy..HA HA HA...

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał z determinacją

\- Prędzej...HA HA HA...umrę ze śmiechu - wysapał ze łzami w oczach

\- Jak sobie...- reszta słów została zastąpiona jękiem pełnym bólu. 

\- O przepraszam - zza drzwi wychyliła się głowa Changmina, która wcale nie wyrażała skruchy - Widzieliście Jaejoonga? - zapytał, nie zwracając uwagi na kucającego Mickiego, trzymającego się za głowę. 

Z ust Junsu wydobywały się jeszcze ostatki czegoś, co wcześniej nazwać można było śmiechem, ale teraz zdecydowanie przypominało dławienie się. 

\- Przepraszam Yoochun-ah, moje życie bez ciebie nie było by tak zabawne - wyszeptał kucając przy Mickim, po czym znów zaczął głośno się śmiać. 

Po chwili jednak zauważył nadciągającego menadżera z jeszcze większą ilością kartek w rękach. Wstał pośpiesznie, ciągnąc za sobą Yoochuna i próbując zdusić śmiech, wszedł do pomieszczenia, wpychając Mickiego i Changmina do środka.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Gdzie jest Jaejoong? - zapytał wściekle menadżer, gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia i przy obliczeniach wyszło mu, że są na minusie o jedną osobę.

\- Jak zwykle gdzieś się szlaja - mruknął pod nosem Changmin, przy czym ledwo można było zauważyć niezadowolenie wymalowane na jego twarzy. Przewrócił oczami i zaczął skubać rękaw bluzy.

Yunho spojrzał czujnie na młodszego członka zespołu i przeniósł opanowane spojrzenie na menadżera.

\- Zdąży wrócić, zawsze tak robi - odparł spokojnie.

\- Zostało nam TYLKO pięć minut do wyjścia! Jeżeli się nie zjawi, wszyscy poniesiecie konsekwencje - wysyczał, zbierając szybko kartki i spoglądając na zegarek.

Micky, nie zwracając większej uwagi na menadżera, zajmował się badaniem swojego czoła, na którym powstał niewielki guzek. Westchnął zrezygnowany, na co siedzący obok Junsu ledwo powstrzymał się od śmiechu. 

Yoochun spojrzał na niego gniewnie, co przy wytknięciu języka, straciło cały swój efekt. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł uśmiechnięty Jaejoong. 

\- Policzymy się później - syknął menadżer, wskazując palcem zaskoczonego Jaejoonga i skierował się do drzwi.

Chłopak uniósł wysoko brwi i rozejrzał się po reszcie zespołu. Max skrzywił się i podnosząc z krzesła, wyszedł za menadżerem.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał zdezorientowany. 

Yunho pokręcił głową i klepnął chłopaka w ramię.

\- O to co zwykle - westchnął tylko, wymijając go i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- A tam nie przejmuj się - Junsu uśmiechnął się szeroko - Dostaniesz tylko dodatkowy trening - powiedział pocieszająco i wstał, ciągnąc za sobą Mickiego za kaptur bluzy.

\- Albo dwa - dorzucił Yoochun, łapiąc pospiesznie swoje rzeczy i ledwo omijając futrynę drzwi.

\- Chyba nie myślą, że mają prawo trzymać mnie na tak krótkiej smyczy? Ja potrzebuję towarzystwa! - powiedział z wyrzutem, ale z tak niewinną miną, że nie można było się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

Chłopak dogonił szarpiącą i śmiejącą się dwójkę, zarzucając na ramię torbę i poprawiając grzywkę wpadającą mu do oczu.

\- Jak rozumiem, nasza czwórka nie wlicza się do grona, które może ci je zapewnić? - powiedział Micky.

\- Daj spokój, ta diva potrzebuje więcej zainteresowania, którego od nas nie dostaje

\- westchnął ze skruchą Junsu i podniósł ręce w geście bezradności.

\- Za to ty dostajesz go aż nadto, może powinniśmy rozważyć czy nie było by lepiej dla ciebie, zacząć solową karierę? - odgryzł się, co Xiah jak zwykle zignorował - Chociaż wątpię, że Mickiemu by się to spodobało - dodał z wrednym uśmiechem, widząc, że Yoochun śmieje się pod nosem. 

Chłopak zmroźił go spojrzeniem, na co Jaejoong wzruszył tylko ramionami i wyminął ich, mając w planach dogonienie Changmina. W końcu chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego jest taki naburmuszony, chociaż nie było to u niego rzadkim zjawiskiem. 

\- Myślę, że fanom nie za bardzo przypadło by to do gustu - powiedział Junsu, gdy jego refleks znów zadziałał. 

\- Zamknij się wreszcie - burknął Micky, wkładając ręce w kieszenie i nie czekając na chłopaka, ruszył szybko do przodu.

 

~*~

 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałeś! - wydarł się Junsu.

Można powiedzieć, że chłopacy pierwszy raz widzieli go tak rozzłoszczonego. Wyrażenie "w furii" też by tu pasowało.  
Yoochun stał przed nim z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien w tej chwili powiedzieć. 

W zasadzie nie miał żadnego wyjaśnienia. Jak zwykle rzucił coś pod wpływem chwili, chcąc się podrażnić z Junsu. Zapomniał tylko, że są na konferencji prasowej w towarzystwie całego medialnego nasienia diabła, potocznie zwanego kamerami i aparatami. Nie wspominając już o dziennikarzach, którzy rzucili się na te słowa jak hieny, zadając przy okazji setki, niezrozumiałych w tym hałasie, pytań.

\- Przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie - spróbował jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji poczuciem winy. Wyraz zawiedzenia na twarzy czarnowłosego sprawił, że tylko bardziej się zgarbił i spuścił wzrok - Przepraszam - dodał jeszcze, zupełnie unikając jego wzroku.

\- Co mi po tym jak teraz fanki zjedzą nas żywcem? Wiesz w ogóle jakie to będzie miało konsekwencje? A wszystko przez to, że nie potrafisz trzymać języka za zębami - warknął i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu. 

Znów znajdowali się w agencji. Konferencja prasowa skończyła się szybciej niż planowano i teraz czekali aż menadżer do nich dołączy, by poinformować ich o konsekwencjach.

Reszta chłopaków siedziała przy stole, nie odzwywając się, a raczej starali się nie wtrącać w sprzeczkę. Pomimo tego, że sprawa dotyczyła także ich, to jednak przede wszystkim powinni pozwolić na to, by najpierw oni wszystko sobie wyjaśnili.

Changmin siedział wpatrzony w jeden punkt. Nie za bardzo lubił takie sytuacje. Chociaż czuł się swobodnie pośród członków zespołu, od pewnego czasu wyczuwał napięcie. Dyskomfort dawał mu się bardziej we znaki, od kiedy zauważył, że wkurza go ciągłe znikanie Jaejoonga. 

Westchnął i zaraz poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Obrócił się i uśmiechnął nieco z przymusu do osoby, która ostatnio sprawiała, że w jego poukładanym świecie, robi się bałagan.  
Jaejoong poklepał lekko chłopaka dodając mu otuchy, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Wydawało mu się także, że Max się ostatnio zdystansował, ale nie mógł znaleźć powodu tego zachowania.

Niespodziewanie do pomieszczenia wszedł, nie pierwszy raz tego dnia, wściekły menadżer. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z wielkim hukiem. W ręku trzymał kopię nagrania. Podszedł do odtwarzacza, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

" - Jakie macie teraz plany?

\- Wracamy do Japonii aby rozpocząć naszą czwartą trasę koncertową - Yunho, jak na lidera przystało, zajął się odpowiedzią na to pytanie - W końcu mamy szansę spełnić swoje marzenie, którym było wystąpienie na Tokyo Dome, jest to dla nas naprawdę wielkie osiągnięcie

\- Czy macie jakieś indywidualne plany? - pdało pytanie od innego dziennikarza.

\- Planuję więcej uwagi poświęcić na ćwiczenia, ostatnio nie miałem na nie zbyt wiele czasu - odparł Jaejoong i spojrzał na Maxa - Ostatnio Changmin nabrał trochę mięśni więc muszę postarać się go dogonić - uśmiechnął się szeroko

\- Chcę skupić większą uwagę na komponowaniu piosenek, aby po powrocie do Korei mieć czym zadowolić naszych fanów - powiedział Micky i zanim oddał głos następnej osobie dodał, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Junsu - Niektórzy będą leczyć złamane serce" 

\- Co to do cholery jasnej miało znaczyć!? - wydarł się menadżer, cały czerowny na twarzy ze złości.

\- To było niekontrolowane - odparł niepewnie Yoochun.

Menadżer podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Ile razy powtarzałem, że na konferencjach prasowych WSZYSTKO ma być pod KONTROLĄ! - wydarł się, nie spuszając oczu z chłopaka, który syknął lekko z bólu.

\- To nie jego wina, nie zrobił tego specjalnie - powiedział łagodnie Junsu, niepostrzeżenie wsuwając się pomiedzy dwójkę, sprawiając tym samy, że menadżer puścił Mikiego.

\- Jasne, że nie! To jest TWOJA wina. Zasady chyba są jasne dla wszystkich. W tej branży NIE MA miejsca na żadne miłostki, a słowo "związek" macie wyrzucić ze swojego słownika. Nie myśl sobie, że masz jakieś przywilieje tylko dlatego, że jesteś tu najdłużej!

Junsu stał nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny. Już dawno nauczył się jak zachować się w takich sytuacjach. Nie było chyba dnia, w którym agencja nie czepiałaby się niczego.

\- Wszyscy macie areszt domowy. Nie chcę więcej niespodzianek przed waszym wyjazdem do Japonii. Wychodzicie tylko zgodnie z waszym grafikiem. Po wszystkim wracacie do domu - zawyrokował menadżer.

\- Ale my jesteśmy dorośli! Nie macie prawa trzymać nas w klatce, bo macie taką ochotę! - sprzeciwił się Jaejoong, którego najbardziej to chyba ubodło.

\- Musicie ponieść konsekwencje za swoje czyny. A ty... - zwrócił sie do Junsu - ...w tej chwili zakończysz tą znajomość i nie chcę więcej słyszeć o żadnych związkach. Czy to jasne? - zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, patrząc intensywnie na chłopaków. 

Wszysy przytaknęli tylko zrezygnowani, a menadżer opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Wielkie dzięki - burknął Jaejoong - Możecie sie pożegnać z domowym żarciem - dodał i wyszedł wściekły, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Dobrze, że chociaż możemy wychodzić do agencji - odparł Yunho i zebrał swoje rzeczy, kierując się zgodnie z grafikiem, na sesję.

Changmin uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie, czując w środku coś na kształt zadowolenia i także opuścił salę. Yoochun spojrzał na Junsu i już otwierał usta, gdy ten mu przerwał.

\- Nie odzwywaj się do mnie - warknął - Nie można ci ufać - dodał i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył do wyjścia.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Cholera - syknął po raz enty tej nocy, zmazując ostatnią zapisaną nutę i rzucając ołówek. 

Nie przyszedł, a przecież zawsze to robi, kiedy on w nocy bierze się za komponowanie. Przetarł twarz i wstał podchodząc do okna. Niebo było zachmurzone, właściwie to w ciągu ostatnich dni, rzadko można było ujrzeć słońce, co dopiero księżyc. Westchnął i otworzył okno na oścież.

\- A ty co? Znowu śpisz przy otwartym oknie? - przez krótką chwilę dopóki nie rozpoznał głosu, miał nadzieje, że to Junsu przyszedł jak zwykle zganić go za granie po nocach.

Uśmiechnął się niemrawo do Jaejoonga i usiadł w fotelu na przeciwko okna, obserwując jak drugi chłopak podchodzi do niego i opiera się o parapet.

\- Beznadziejna pogoda - westchnął intruz i usiadł na parapecie.

\- Taaa, chcesz czegoś konkretnego? - zapytał z wyraźną niechęcią.

\- Nie, przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć żebyś przestał rzępolić. Skoro Junsu to dzisiaj olał, myślałem, że będziesz miał zamiar grać do rana - odparł wyjątkowo znudzonym tonem - Wiesz, my też czasami potrzebujemy snu, nie żebym się czepiał...

\- Coś jeszcze? - Micky przerwał mu wiedząc, że jeżeli Jaejoong rozgada się na dobre, to nic go nie powstrzyma. 

\- Chunnie...wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską - Odkąd wróciliśmy do domu, nie wychodzisz z pokoju - chłopak zeskoczył z parapetu i podszedł do Mickiego, kucając przed nim i przyglądając się jego twarzy. 

Zwracając uwagę na to, że miał spuszczona głowę, trudno było cokolwiek z niej wyczytać. Mała lampka, stojąca na pianinie, dawała nikłe światło więc w pokoju panował półmrok. Yoochun całkowicie pochłonięty był bawieniem się breloczkiem przy swoim telefonie, który przedstawiał owieczkę. Nie bez powodu wybrał właśnie to zwierzę. Westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, wpatrując się zawzięcie w sufit.

\- Chunnie, przecież wiesz, że ja tu jestem dla ciebie, znamy się tyle czasu. Wiem kiedy jest ci źle - odparł, łapiąc go za dłoń - Powiedz co cię gnębi - powiedział tak łagodnym głosem, że chyba nikt nie byłby w stanie odmówić wyspowiadania się. 

\- Nie zrobiłeś kolacji - burknął Micky, mając nadzieję, że to ostudzi jego ciekawość. Co jak co, ale jego łatwo było przekierować na inne tory. Tym razem chyba nie podziałało, bo duże oczy Jaejoonga wpatrywały się w niego uparcie - O co ci chodzi? - westchnął zirytowany, wstał i zasiadł na powrót przy klawiszach.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o dzisiejszy dzień. Junsu dalej się do ciebie nie odzywa, ale wiesz jaki on jest, do jutra mu przejdzie - Jaejoong wzruszył ramionami i zajął miejsce na fotelu Yoochuna.

\- Tak, wiem jaki on jest. Jest wściekły i wątpię, żeby ta złość szybko mu przeszła - burknął, a po pokoju rozbrzmiała muzyka.

\- Przesadzasz...

\- Nie przesadzam - przerwał mu i spojrzał na niego z wyjątkowo poważną miną - Może i znasz go dobrze, ale ja znam go lepiej - wysyczał i dopisał kolejną nutę, której znów nie był pewien.

\- I niby po czym wnioskujesz, że się do ciebie już więcej nie odezwie? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem - Przecież to Junsu, on nie potrafi się do ciebie nie odzywać 

\- Po tym, że nie przyszedł? - zadał retoryczne pytanie - Zawsze przychodzi

\- I to jest niby ten wyznacznik jego gniewu? Chunnie, skarbie, czy ty przypadkiem nie wyolbrzymiasz? - Jaejoong spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, na co ten tylko się skrzywił.

\- Idź sobie, mam dość tej rozmowy - burknął, zaczynając grać

\- Ależ to by było naprawdę wredne z twojej strony, zostawiać wszystko dla siebie. - westchnął teatralnie - Podziel się ze mną swoimi problemami, a jutro zrobię ci śniadanie, co ty na to?

Chłopak spojrzał tylko podejrzliwie w stronę Jaejoonga, zmarszczył brwi po czym odwrócił się ostentacyjnie, dając mu do zrozumienia, gdzie ma jego śniadanie.

\- Nie to nie, chciałem cofnąć swoje postanowienie o NIE robieniu wam posiłków, ale jeżeli masz to gdzieś, to nie zobaczycie domowego żarcia aż do wyjazdu do Japonii - burknął na tę zniewagę, a jego słowa ledwo dotarły do uszu Mickiego przez rozbrzmiewającą w pokoju melodię.

Przecież uwielbiali jego jedzenie. Nikt w zespole nie gotował lepiej od niego, jak mógł tak po prostu z niego zrezygnować. Najwyraźniej to postanowienie bardziej zdołowało samego Jaejoonga, który teraz wstał z fotela i skierował się do drzwi. Nie zdążył jednak do nich dojść, a otworzyły się szeroko.

\- Park Yoochun! Czy ty cierpisz na bezsenność? Zegarka nie masz? - charakterystyczny głos przebił się przez dźwięki wydobywające się z pianina. 

Micky momentalnie odwrócił się i spojrzał zszokowany na stojącego w drzwiach Junsu. Odłożył powoli ołówek i spojrzał na elektroniczny zegarek.

\- Mam - wskazał ręką na urządzenie - Jest po trzeciej - dodał niepewnie, widząc wściekłą twarz chłopaka.

Jaejoong zmył się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wolał ich zostawić samych, a poza tym nie za bardzo miał siły na słuchanie tej dwójki po całym dniu. Gdy tylko wyszedł, Yoochun wstał i włożył ręce do kieszeni, patrząc wyczekująco na Junsu. Nie zdradzał po sobie, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jest tak zirytowany na jakiego wygląda, był teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy. Można by rzec, że kamień spadł mu z serca. 

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał nadymając poliki.

\- Żebyś się zamknął? - zapytał z sarkazmem - Ale jak widać, od samego rana sprawia ci to problem - dodał wyzywająco.

\- To nie moja wina - powiedział mrużąc oczy, chociaż tak naprawdę czuł aż w kostkach, że nie powinien był wtedy się odzywać - Wiedziałeś, że mając dziewczynę, prędzej czy później ktoś się o tym dowie - dodał odwracając głowę.

\- Tak, ale nie od razu cały świat i nie od ciebie! - warknął robiąc krok w przód

\- Cały świat o tym nie wie, nie przesadzaj - Junsu spojrzał się na niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to jak się zachowuje. 

\- No tak, przecież ty jesteś Park Yoochun, tobie wolno wszystko i wszystko trzeba wybaczyć - westchnął z jakimś żalem w głosie.

\- To nie prawda - zaprotestował, chociaż w środku ukłuł go fakt, że Junsu tak o nim myśli - Przeprosiłem cię już

\- Ale jakoś nie widzę, żebyś żałował tego co powiedziałeś

\- Żałuję 

\- Gdybyś naprawdę czuł się winny, to nie byłbyś w stanie komponować - warknął, patrząc prosto w oczy Mickiego

\- Nie komponowałem - przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego zawsze w jego obecności tracił swoją pewność siebie. W takich sytuacjach nie było mu to na rękę.

\- To po cholerę grałeś na pianinie!? - Xiah rozłożył ręce w pytającym geście.

\- Bo nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać! A inaczej bym cię tutaj nie ściągnął! - krzyknął, wymachując ręką

\- A skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę? - zapytał zaskoczony i zamrugał oczami

\- Bo zawsze przychodzisz kiedy komponuję po nocach i zawsze się na mnie wydzierasz! - wybuchnął Micky - Nie lubię kiedy jesteś na mnie wściekły, więc chciałem żebyś przyszedł, bo wtedy moglibyśmy pogadać i może byś mi wybaczył...- zakończył nieco kulawo, ale już spokojniej. 

Spojrzał na Junsu, który stał z nieco głupią miną, jakby zastanawiając się, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Yoochun opadł zrezygnowany na łóżko i przetarł twarz. 

\- Przecież ja jestem na ciebie wściekły, średnio dwa razy dziennie - zdziwiony głos Junsu, dotarł do jego uszu.

\- Nie, ty jesteś na mnie ZŁY, średnio dwa razy dziennie, tym razem byłeś WŚCIEKŁY - poprawił go - Naprawdę WŚCIEKŁY - podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na chłopaka.

\- Bo zachowałeś się jak dupek - skwitował Xiah, siadając na skraju łóżka

\- Ale nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie - westchnął - Poza tym, zawsze mi to mówisz, to nic nowego. - dodał Yoochun, kładąc mu głowę na kolanach i spoglądając na niego z dołu - Wiesz, że nie panuję nad wszystkim co wypływa z moich ust

\- Od kiedy to obrażasz sam siebie? Tylko ja mogę to robić - burknął Junsu, czując się pozbawiony swoich przywilejów

\- Od kiedy jesteś na mnie wściekły i nie chcesz mi wybaczyć? 

\- Dobra, zapomnijmy już o tym - Junsu westchnął i wplótł palce we włosy Mickiego, ogarniając mu je z czoła.- Swoją drogą, twoje czoło jest naprawdę ogromne - zaśmiał się i uniknął poduszki lecącej w jego stronę.

 

~*~

 

\- Co robisz? 

\- Uczę się? - sarknął Changmin, odwracając się od natręta - Idź sobie

\- Ty też chcesz się mnie pozbyć? - zapytał zrozpaczony Jaejoong - Nie dość, że pozbawili mnie możliwości integrowania się ze społeczeństwem to jeszcze wy ograniczacie swoje zainteresowanie moją osobą! Super...- jęknął i nic nie robiąc sobie ze słów Changmina, wpakował mu się do łóżka.

\- Mówiłem, że masz sobie iść - burknął najmłodszy, nie odrywając wzroku od książki

\- Ale ja nie chce! - zaprotestował i zabrał mu połowę kołdry, złożył ręce pod brodą i spojrzał na chłopaka wyczekująco.

Changmin najwyraźniej zaczął się niecierpliwić, bo jego brwi zmarszczyły się w geście niezadowolenia i przestał skupiać się na tym co czyta. Zamknął powoli książkę, po czym odłożył spokojnie na stolik. Następnie, ignorując zupełnie nieproszonego gościa, zgasił lampkę i odwrócił się do niego plecami z zamiarem zaśnięcia.

\- Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły? - zapytał niespodziewanie Jaejoong, wpatrując się w ciemności w plecy chłopaka.

\- Bo nie zrobiłeś kolacji i zaczynasz mnie irytować - burknął, starając się nie zdradzić, jak bardzo niezręczna jest dla niego ta sytuacja. 

Jaejoong uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wiedząc, że propozycja, którą zamierza złożyć, na pewno tym razem zadziała. Uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na ledwo widoczny profil leżącego przed nim Maxa.

\- Jeżeli powiesz mi, dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły, zrobię ci jutro śniadanie - wyszeptał konspiracyjnie. 

Changmin momentalnie zbystrzał gdy tylko usłyszał o jedzeniu. Aż mu w brzuchu zaburczało, na co starszy chłopak zaśmiał się. Max wahał się chwilę, ale w końcu podniósł się i zapalił lampkę. 

\- Umowa stoi, ale teraz też zrobisz mi coś do jedzenia - spojrzał na Jaejoonga tak wygłodniałym wzrokiem, że ten aż się rozczulił. 

\- To czemu jesteś na mnie wściekły?

\- Nie jestem wściekły - burknął wymijająco

\- Dobra, dlaczego jesteś zły? Przecież nic ci dzisiaj nie zrobiłem, w zasadzie to nikomu nie zrobiłem dzisiaj nic złego - zastanowił się chwilę, ale szybko wrócił do chłopaka, który już siedział na łóżku.

\- Bo się szlajasz - westchnął i naburmuszył się

\- I co w tym złego? Poza tym nie szlajam się, tylko spotykam z przyjaciółmi. Ty też powinieneś kiedyś spróbować - wbił mu delikatnie palec pod żebro.

\- Nie lubię jak się "spotykasz z przyjaciółmi" - przedrzeźnił go Changmin, robiąc dziwną minę - To tak jakbyś miał dość przebywania z nami, za każdym razem kiedy tylko znajdziemy się w agencji, znikasz - dodał i oparł brodę na swoich kolanach - Poza tym, ja nie lubię tłumów.

\- A to dziwne, zważywszy na to, że jesteś osobą publiczną - powiedział chichocząc - A co tęsknisz za mną jak znikam z przyjaciółmi? - zapytał zaczepnie, a w odpowiedzi został tylko uderzony w ramię - Ała, za co to?

\- Za głupie myśli 

Changmin nie tęsknił kiedy Jaejoong szlajał się po agencji. Po prostu strasznie go to irytowało. Zostawał wtedy z Yunho, bo Junsu i Micky byli w swoim własnym świecie. A z liderem wcale nie mógł jakoś konkretnie spędzić czasu, bo ten zawsze studiował grafik, do znudzenia. Innymi słowy, Max zostawał sam. I nudził się, strasznie się nudził. 

\- To o co chodzi? 

\- O to, że mi się nudzi kiedy zostaję tam sam - westchnął - A teraz chodź zrobić mi coś do jedzenia - rzucił z zamiarem wstania, co mu się nie udało, a raczej uniemożliwiła mu to dłoń Jaejoonga

\- Ale z ciebie dzieciak - westchnął uśmiechając się jakoś tak ciepło - Trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej - dodał - Następnym razem wezmę cię ze sobą 

Changmin zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i wyrwał rękę, wstając z łóżka.

\- Nie dzięki - warknął i skierował się do kuchni

\- Co znowu nie tak? - Jaejoong wstał i ruszył szybko za chłopakiem.

\- A może po prostu następnym razem, zostaniesz ze mną zamiast się szlajać - powiedział nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Minął chłopaka, wracając do pokoju - Nie jestem już głodny - powiedział, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem Jaejoonga.


	5. Chapter 5

\- A-ale...to naprawdę nie tak!

Słuchawka została odsunięta od ucha na odległość ramienia. Nawet wtedy można było usłyszeć wyraźnie każde słowo, które padło po drugiej stronie linii. Po chwili nastała cisza. Gdy przyłożył na powrót słuchawkę do ucha, nie usłyszał nic więcej prócz sygnału przerwanego połączenia.

\- Wspaniale - westchnął zrezygnowany i usiadł na sofie.

 

~*~

 

\- I co? Teraz jesteś szczęśliwy? 

Zwrócił się Jaejoong do Yoochuna siedzącego przy kuchennym stole, rozstawiając przy tym talerze.   
Było południe, niedawno wrócili z agencji, a z racji tego, że nie mieli żadnych planów, Jaejoong przełamał się i postanowił przygotować obiad.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - burknął Micky, spoglądając na niego ze znudzoną miną.

Jaejoong kiwnął głową w stronę siedzącego na kanapie Junsu i postawił na środku miskę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, patrząc uważnie na Yoochuna. Wytarł ręce i usiadł na krześle obok.

\- A jaki niby mam mieć powód do szczęścia? - zapytał, nie dając po sobie poznać, że właśnie to uczucie go teraz wypełniało.

\- Oj daj spokój, kogo chcesz oszukać? - zaśmiał się cicho chłopak i zerknął w stronę salonu - Chyba tylko on tego nie widzi 

\- Czego nie widzi? - Yoochun nie dawał za wygraną, ale zaczynał czuć się niezręcznie. Czyżby to było aż tak oczywiste? 

\- Ciebie, tego jak go traktujesz, że nie chcesz być tylko przyjacielem...

\- Zajmij się sobą - warknął Micky z zamiarem wstania od stołu.

Nie zamierzał tego słuchać. Kim on jest żeby mówić mu co czuje, nawet jeżeli to prawda, to nie powinien się do tego wtrącać. Przecież on nikogo do niczego nie zmusza, trzyma wszystko w sobie. Te uczucia miały zostać zepchnięte na samo dno, na co najmniej sześć następnych lat, a teraz? Jakim prawem on zamierza wyciągać je na wierzch i mówić o tym tak swobodnie? 

Jaejoong jednak nie pozwolił mu uciec tak łatwo i ciągnąc go za rękę, posadził na powrót na krześle. Nie oszukujmy się, Micky nie posiadał wystarczająco siły aby stawić temu opór, więc z łatwością poddał się woli Jaejoonga. Spojrzał na niego z mina wyrażającą frustrację i zdecydowanie odmawiającą rozmowy.

\- Chunnie, my o tym wiemy - powiedział łagodnie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, nie tylko po to, by dodać mu otuchy. Musiał mieć pewność, że ten nie wykorzysta pierwszej lepszej okazji, aby od uciec od tej rozmowy.

\- Już ci powiedziałem, że nie wiem o czym mówisz - syknął, starając się zachować pozory.

\- Przestań się tego wypierać, masz nas za idiotów? - zapytał marszcząc brwi - Myślisz, że w ciągu tych sześciu lat nie dało się tego nie zauważyć? Proszę cię, nie bądź śmieszny - parsknął, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu, czując jak tężeje.

Micky wbił wzrok w stół i skrzyżował ręce na piersi jakby mówił "Odmawiam zeznań". Wiedział jednak, że akurat przed Jaejoongiem nie da się nic ukryć. Biorąc pod uwagę nie tylko stopień ich przyjaźni, ale także znajomość stosunków międzyludzkich przez Jaejoonga. Można było stwierdzić, że z pośród całej piątki był on ekspertem od tego typu spraw. 

Twarz Yoochuna wyrażała zrezygnowanie. Wypuścił powietrze i zgarbił się nieco, chcąc w tej chwili zniknąć. Nie to, że wstydził się swoich uczuć. Nie chciał po prostu, by stały się one głównym tematem w domu i sprawiły, że atmosfera w nim zrobi się niezręczna. 

\- Jak długo o tym wiecie? - przełamał się wreszcie i mrużąc oczy, oparł brodę na dłoni.

\- Hmmm...nie wiem jak reszta, ale ja praktycznie od początku - westchnął i zabrał dłoń, mając pewność, ze skoro Yoochun przestał się wypierać, to rozmowa pójdzie spokojnie.

\- A skąd wiesz kiedy to się zaczęło? - westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Nawet on nie wiedział, gdzie był początek tego wszystkiego.

\- Niedługo po naszym debiucie - uśmiechnął się ciepło - Na początku myślałem, że po prostu się dobrze dogadujecie, ale gdy zaczęły się te wasze codzienne przekomarzania, dało mi to do myślenia - dodał i uśmiechnął się przebiegle - Tak przeważnie zachowują się pary 

Yoochun prychnął w odpowiedzi. Jak mógł ich klasyfikować jako parę, skoro te uczucia były nieodwzajemnione. 

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? - zapytał Micky, patrząc uważnie na przyjaciela

\- Bo nie wiedziałem, że to coś poważnego - odparł i wzruszył ramionami - Gdyby to było tylko zauroczenie, już dawno byś mu o tym powiedział - wydedukował Jaejoong, wstał i zajrzał do piekarnika - Ale ty nie myślisz tylko o sobie, nie chcesz go zranić, rozczarować - odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał jakoś tak karcąco - I to mnie martwi

\- Mógłbyś jaśniej? - zapytał unosząc brwi w geście niezrozumienia.

\- Powinieneś pomyśleć o własnych uczuciach, nie możesz całe życie przed tym uciekać

\- Nie uciekam, nie chcę stracić jego przyjaźni - powiedział jakby od tego zależało całe jego życie

\- Nic tym nie zyskasz! - syknął Jaejoong z determinacją - Junsu jest twoim przyjacielem niezależnie od tego, kim jesteś. Jesteś dla niego ważny, musisz mu w końcu powiedzieć, nie możesz tego ukrywać. Nie przed nim - powiedział podchodząc do stołu i opierając na nim dłonie. Pochylił się w stronę chłopaka - Chunnie...- westchnął - ...co zrobisz, gdy sam się o tym dowie? Nie będzie rozczarowany? On ci ufa...

\- Ostatnio powiedział, że nie można mi ufać. Nie chcę znów powiedzieć czegoś, co sprawi, że zwątpi w moją przyjaźń - warknął i ucichł gdy do domu weszli Yunho i Changmin.

\- Yunho, Changim-ah, zaraz będzie obiad, siadajcie - Jaejoong uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i wskazał ręką stół.

\- Nie jestem głodny - rzucił Changmin i skierował się do pokoju, nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem.

Yunho spojrzał na niego i odwrócił się w stronę Yoochuna i Jaejoonga, który stał chwilę z zaskoczoną miną po czym zmarszczył brwi i zaczął krzątać się po kuchni.

\- Coś się stało? - Micky zwrócił się do Yunho, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nic mi o tym nie...wiadomo - odparł przyglądając się podejrzliwie, nakładającemu obiad Jaejoongowi - Pójdę z nim porozmawiać - wskazał ręką pokój Changmina i po chwili zniknął z kuchni.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Wow! 

To było pierwsze słowo, które wydobyło się z ust Yunho gdy przekroczył próg pokoju Changmina. Jego niedowierzanie wyrażały także szeroko otwarte oczy.   
Zanim zrobił krok do przodu, odsunął ostrożnie stopą bliżej nieokreśloną część garderoby i co jakiś czas powtarzając czynność, torował sobie drogę do łóżka, na którym siedział właściciel tego bałaganu.  
Chłopak z namaszczeniem przygotowywał sobie pomoce naukowe w postaci grubych podręczników, a rzeczy, które mu w tym przeszkadzały, lądowały na podłodze.

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że jest tutaj jakby mniej miejsca? 

Zasugerował delikatnie lider, w końcu znajdując się przy łóżku i stając nad chłopakiem, rozejrzał się z niesmakiem po wnętrzu. Po podłodze walały się ciuchy, książki i wszystkie te rzeczy, które zazwyczaj powinny znajdować się w szafkach bądź na półkach. Nie mówiąc już o bieliźnie, której miejsce zdecydowanie było w szufladzie.

\- Nie jestem wymagający

Changmin rzucił obojętnie, poszukując czegoś do pisania w zasięgu wzroku. Gdy zorientował się, że niczego takiego w najbliższym otoczeniu nie znajdzie, wstał i ruszył niechętnie w stronę biurka, wysuwając szufladę.  
Yunho przysiadł na brzegu obserwując chłopaka z zainteresowaniem. Jeszcze wczoraj jego pokój był idealnym przykładem dobrego wychowania i śmiało można było w nim zauważyć pedantyczną dokładność. Dzisiaj przypominał bardziej wysypisko, a wrażenie sterylności pomieszczenia zniknęło bezpowrotnie.   
Młodszy chłopak po chwili wrócił z długopisem w ręku, uparcie ignorując obserwującego go Yunho. Usiadł otwierając notes i wertując kartki, jawnie dając do zrozumienia, że ma go gdzieś. Lider westchnął, uznając, że lepiej będzie gdy sam zacznie rozmowę, zanim jego obecność zacznie irytować Changmina, a to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego. W zasadzie to z Changminem najtrudniej się mieszkało. Nieporozumienia z nim strasznie trudno się rozwiązywało.

\- Zdecydowanie coś jest na rzeczy 

Wydedukował, odchylając się do tyłu i opierając na rękach. Uniósł brew, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka, który, zdawało by się, że go nie usłyszał. Zdecydowanie była to jednak jedna z jego usilnych prób wykręcenia się od rozmowy. Yunho znalazł potwierdzenie tego, gdy na twarzy Changmina pojawił się nieco tępy wyraz. Wyglądał w tym momencie jakby jego dusza opuściła ciało i poszła na spacer. Zupełnie bez reakcji.   
Starszy chłopak zamachał mu dłonią przed twarzą, jednak nie zmieniło to wiele. Pokusił się więc na klepnięcie go w ramię, które wyrwało Changmina z tego dziwnego transu. Teraz Yunho był pewny, że chłopaka coś gnębi, gorzej było z wyciągnięciem prawdy. Max był jedną z tych osób, które trudno zrozumieć i które nie chcą być zrozumiane.   
Nie to co Yoochun, który całym sobą świeci miłością do Junsu. Zdziwił się momentalnie na myśl, że Xiah jeszcze tego nie zauważył, a może nie chciał?

Changmin skierował na chwilę wzrok na lidera, nie odzywając się jednak i powracając do jakże zajmującej czynności, jaką jest studiowanie jakiegoś grubego tomiszcza. I pomimo tego, że Yunho należy do tych bardziej cierpliwych osób, to domagający się jedzenia żołądek, skracał jego możliwości oczekiwania na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony chłopaka. Westchnął, wiedząc, że w kuchni czeka na niego obiad, który Jaejoong łaskawie zdecydował się zrobić, a którego Changmin dziwnym trafem, nie chce jeść. Przecież on jest jak śmietnik na jedzenie!   
Nic się przed nim nie ukryje i niczego nie zmarnuje. On jest wiecznie głodny!   
Właśnie dlatego Yunho nie mógł po prostu zignorować jego braku apetytu. Na miłość boską! Przecież uwielbia domowe żarcie!

\- Changmin, ja naprawdę mam wiele ciekawych rzeczy do roboty, ale to co się stało w kuchni nie daje mi spokoju. Zacznij gadać, bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, naprawdę mam ochotę na ten obiad, który czeka na mnie w kuchni

Changmin spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, jakby chciał wyrazić, że mało obchodzi go jak głośno burczy liderowi w brzuchu. Wrócił do przerwanej czynności, wywołując wyraz zirytowania na twarzy Yunho.   
W tym momencie mało obchodziło go, że jest najmłodszym członkiem zespołu. W zasadzie to nigdy go to nie obchodziło i wymagał, aby traktowano go na równi z resztą. Dlatego wszyscy go szanowali, a czasami nawet Junsu był traktowany bardziej jak najmłodszy w zespole.   
Oczywiście ten przywilej miał swoje granice. Właśnie w takich momentach Yunho miał po prostu gdzieś jego prawo do prywatności. Byli zespołem i najmniejsze zgrzyty trzeba było rozwiązywać natychmiastowo. Inaczej mogło by to się przełożyć na inne aspekty ich wspólnego życia. Tak czy siak, jako lider nie zamierzał odpuścić, a jak coś sobie obrał za cel, to musiał go osiągnąć.  
Jego celem był Changmin, a raczej to co mu siedziało we łbie i dlaczego objawiało się próbą zagłodzenia się na śmierć. No może nie dosłownie, ale wyraźnie było to nie w stylu tej czarnej dziury, którą Changmin posiadał gdzieś w swoim żołądku.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem 

Yunho postawił na inną taktykę, która miała na celu sprowokowanie go, atakując jego czuły punkt. Jego kompleks, którym był wiek.   
Pogratulował sobie w duchu, gdy chłopak wściekle zamknął książkę i odrzucił ją w bok. 

\- To wszystko jego wina!

Changmin spojrzał na swojego rozmówce z determinacją. Jakby tym zdaniem przedstawiał wszystkie swoje argumenty i obecną sytuację, o której oczywiście Yunho nie miał pojęcia. 

\- Czyja wina?

Zapytał z zaskoczeniem, w pamięci odtwarzając sobie dzisiejszy dzień. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby stało się dzisiaj coś godnego uwagi, coś co Changmina wyprowadzić z równowagi.

\- Jak to czyja? Jego! - chłopak wskazał na drzwi, jakby to one miały dać odpowiedź - Udaje wspaniałego przyjaciela i kucharzy sobie w najlepsze, stwarzając pozory, że mu na nas zależy. Gówno prawda! Tak naprawdę ma nas głęboko gdzieś!

Spojrzał rozjuszony na Yunho, któremu przy obliczeniach wyszło, że zapewne chodzi mu o Jaejoonga. Gdy chciał już coś powiedzieć, Changmin mu przerwał.

\- Tak, wiem. Powiesz, że wyolbrzymiam. Ale wiesz, co on wczoraj powiedział?

Yunho wzruszył tylko ramionami, czekając aż młodszy chłopak sam mu powie.

\- Że mu nasze towarzystwo nie wystarcza! Musi się szlajać po agencji jak jakaś pijawka towarzyska!

Ostatnie słowa prawie, że wypluł, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie z tego w ogóle sprawy i marszcząc przy okazji brwi.   
Yunho w tym momencie ledwo powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Bo kto jak kto, ale po Changminie się zazdrości nie spodziewał.   
Najwyraźniej sam Changmin nie był tego świadom. Nie spodziewał się, że pięć lat wspólnego mieszkania ze sobą może wyzwolić takie uczucia. Zastanawiał się co on tutaj robił i wprawdzie poczuł się jak piąte koło u wozu.  
W sumie to nie wiedział, co na to wszystko Jaejoong, ale biorąc pod uwagę to ile czasu poświęcał Changminowi, to chyba wcale by się pod tym względem nie obraził.   
Westchnął w duchu, nie wiedząc jak rozwiązać problem Changmina. Zazdrość to nie łatwe uczucie do przepędzenia.  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie jest on zazdrosny o samą osobę Jaejoonga, ale jego czas. Kto by pomyślał, że przyjdzie mu mieszkać z tak trudnym człowiekiem.  
Jednak jako wsparcie moralne, postanowił dać z siebie wszystko. 

\- Spójrz na to przyszłościowo. Do wyjazdu zostało nam kilka dni, a w Japonii zapewne poświęci ci więcej tej uwagi, której tak bardzo pragniesz.

Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed złośliwością.

\- Poza tym, jak dla mnie to co mówisz jest trochę naciągane. Tu nie chodzi o nas, tylko o ciebie - parsknął długo powstrzymywanym śmiechem - A teraz chodź na obiad, bo Jaejoong jeszcze pomyśli, że gardzisz jego jedzeniem 

Yunho wstał i poczochrał mu włosy z nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechem, na który Changmin odwdzięczył się zirytowanym burknięciem, poddając się jednak, gdy z brzucha wydostał się podobny dźwięk.  
Oboje weszli do kuchni, w której panowała niezręczna cisza. Nawet zwykle spieszący się z jedzeniem Junsu, wyglądał jakoś niemrawo wpatrując się przed siebie. Yoochun jadł bardziej odruchowo niż z głodu, a Jaejoong, cóż, nie jadł wcale, grzebiąc tylko w talerzu pałeczkami.

\- To co na obiad? 

Changmin uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przerywając tą ciężka atmosferę. Jaejoong rozluźnił się, przywołując na twarz swój ciepły uśmiech i odsunął nogą krzesło obok, kiwając Changminowi głową.   
Napięcie opadło gdy Yunho wraz z młodszym chłopakiem usiedli do posiłku.   
Tylko Junsu wydawał się nie zauważać co się wokół niego działo, czy może raczej niewiele go to obchodziło.  
Coś mu niemiło ściskało żołądek. Uczucie porażki.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Junsu-ah! 

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Spojrzał przez ramię, nasłuchując ewentualnego odgłosu kroków. Zawiązał drugiego buta i przejrzał się jeszcze raz w lustrze.

\- Junsu-ah! 

Zawołał ponownie i gdy po raz kolejny nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ruszył w stronę zamkniętych drzwi od pokoju. Zapukał i nie czekając na pozwolenie, nacisnął klamkę wchodząc do środka.   
Na zaścielonym łóżku, tyłem do drzwi leżał Junsu.

\- Wołam cię, a ty nic 

Pełen pretensji głos można było teraz usłyszeć tuż nad postacią chłopaka, który pomimo słów, nie zareagował. Yoochun nachylił się, odnotowując u niego zamknięte oczy i słuchawki w uszach. Jego mina wyrażała ogromne zdziwienie, bo od pięciu lat, które spędzili mieszkając pod jednym dachem, nie zdarzyło się, by Junsu uciął sobie drzemkę w domu, w dodatku w ciągu dnia.   
Junsu był jedną z tych osób, które mają aż za dużo energii i niemożliwym wręcz było, aby ta energia pozwalała mu spokojnie zasnąć w porze lunchu.  
Zdarzało się jednak zdrzemnąć podczas pracy, kiedy zgodnie z grafikiem musieli spędzić do kilku dni kręcąc nowy klip, bądź robiąc zdjęcia do magazynu. 

Teraz jednak coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Od przyjazdu do Japonii minął tydzień i w ciągu tego tygodnia Junsu wydawał się zupełnie nie być sobą. Rzucało to się w oczy podczas ich wizyt w programach telewizyjnych i radiowych.   
Może i zmiana nie była drastyczna dla zwykłego widza, nawet fana, ale dla reszty zespołu na pewno nie była czymś, co można było zignorować. Jakby cała energia została w Korei, a tutaj przyjechała tylko powłoka. Odpowiadał zdawkowo na pytania zadawane przez prezenterów, nawet ilość jego żartów znacznie się ograniczyła.

Yoochun pochylił się nad chłopakiem, wyciągając mu z ucha słuchawkę i delikatnie nim potrząsając, wybudził go ze snu.   
Junsu przetarł oczy, marszcząc zabawnie nos, na co Yoochun zareagował cichym śmiechem.   
Gdy Xiah odnotował obecność za swoimi plecami, podniósł głowę i jęknął niezadowolony, poprawiając sobie poduszkę.

\- Junsu-ah! Wychodzimy 

Powiedział stanowczo Yoochun, wyrywając jaśka spod głowy chłopaka, za co został obdarowany morderczym spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi jeszcze szerzej i trącił go butem w udo.

\- Nie przypominam sobie żebyśmy mieli jakieś plany, daj mi spokój i idź precz 

Burknął zdenerwowany i znów odwrócił się tyłem, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru wstawać.

\- Nie wiem co z tobą 

Yoochun jakby chcąc wyrazić swoją złość, rzucił trzymanym jaśkiem prosto w głowę Junsu. Ofiara natychmiast się podniosła, patrząc na chłopaka z nienawiścią, która przez zmęczenie nie wydawała się wcale groźna.

\- Wszyscy wyszli, tylko my gnijemy w domu - poskarżył się z niezadowoloną miną - Mamy dzień wolny, chłopaki poszli się napić, a ty spisz! 

\- I mógłbym to robić dalej, gdybyś i ty wyszedł z nimi! 

Junsu wstał z łóżka i zaczął powoli kierować Yoochuna w stronę drzwi, by ostatecznie wyrzucić go z pokoju. Nie zdążył jednak ich zamknąć, gdyż uniemożliwiła mu to noga natręta.

\- Junsu! Nie zachowuj się jak....dziecko!

Wykrztusił, z trudem nie dając się wypchnąć z pokoju. Spojrzał zdeterminowanym wzrokiem na chłopaka i wsunął szybko rękę pomiędzy drzwi a futrynę, łapiąc go za koszulkę.

\- Puszczaj!

Zaskrzeczał Xiah i złapał za zaciśniętą dłoń na jego bluzce, tym samym odrywając swoją uwagę od drzwi, które Yoochun teraz z łatwością otworzył.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? Weź się w garść, cały tydzień chodzisz jak struty! 

Wyrzucił mu prosto w twarz, nie wykazując chęci puszczenia go. Junsu odwrócił wzrok w bok i nic nie odpowiedział. Strzepnął jego dłoń i poprawił ubranie.

\- Dobra, wyjdę z tobą jak tak bardzo ci na tym zależy - burknął dla świętego spokoju.

\- Nie zależy mi na tym, chcę tylko żebyś znów był sobą - odparł Yoochun i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, spoglądając na niego z uwagą - Wcale nie jest fajnie kiedy zachowujesz się jakbyś popadł w depresję - Yoochun wydął zabawnie wargi

\- Czy ty musisz się wszystkiego czepiać, mam po prostu fatalny okres, ok?

\- Tak muszę, czuję, że mam z tym coś wspólnego - powiedział stanowczo - Chodzi o tę laskę, prawda? Cały czas o niej myślisz - mimo woli wbił w niego wzrok pełen pretensji.

Po twarzy Junsu przebiegł bliżej nieokreślony grymas. Cofnął się z powrotem do łóżka, usiadł na brzegu i podciągając jedną nogę do góry, starał się nie patrzeć na Yoochuna. Czuł się fatalnie od momentu tej całej afery, za którą podświadomie winił właśnie chłopaka stojącego przed nim. O "lasce" już dawno zapomniał, ale nie zapomniał sposobu zerwania z nią.  
Przez telefon. To mówiło samo przez się i jego duma zdecydowanie na tym ucierpiała, codziennie przypominając mu jakim jest tchórzem. 

\- Nawet jeśli...to przecież nie była twoja wina, nie miałeś wyboru 

Junsu usłyszał głos nad głową i poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Zaskoczony spojrzał w górę, a na jego twarzy wyraźnie malowała się prośba wyjaśnienia.

\- Mówiłeś na głos - wyjaśnił Yoochun, usiadł obok chłopaka i przełożył rękę przez jego ramię - A teraz zapomnij o tym i chodź się napić

Micky uśmiechnął się szeroko, rejestrując zirytowany wyraz twarzy kolegi. Junsu wywinął się spod jego ręki i wstał

\- Ja nie piję i dobrze o tym wiesz - burknął, wciąż nieprzekonany

\- JA stawiam, w końcu to MOJA wina - wyraźnie zaakcentował słowa, przyciągając uwagę młodszego chłopaka.

\- Dobra - powiedział z podejrzanym spokojem - Skoro stawiasz, to idziemy coś zjeść

Zawyrokował Junsu, ściągając koszulkę i przeglądając garderobę. Yoochun mimowolnie powędrował wzrokiem za chłopakiem i przyglądając mu się uważnie, odchylił się do tyłu, podpierając się rękami. Wypuścił z żalem powietrze gdy nagie ciało zniknęło pod materiałem. Junsu spojrzał przez ramię, rzucając Yoochunowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie, przed którym starszy chłopak uciekł, spoglądając w okno.

\- Hitsumabushi? 

Zapytał Yoochun i zarejestrował szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Junsu. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i rzucił chłopakowi marynarkę. Łapiąc po drodze klucze, zgasił światło i wyszedł z mieszkania, doganiając chłopaka.

 

~*~

 

\- Changmin? 

Jaejoong z niepokojem spojrzał na najmłodszego członka zespołu. Pamiętał, że gdy odchodził od stolika, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku i na pewno nie spodziewał się takiego widoku po powrocie. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, szukając wzrokiem Yunho, który powinien siedzieć z Changminem.  
Może faktycznie powinien przemyśleć lepiej propozycję grupki fanów, którzy zaprosili ich do stolika i na którą tylko on przystał, zostawiając pozostałych członków zespołu samych. Teraz wpatrywał się w głowę Changmina, która leżała bezwładnie na stole w towarzystwie kilku butelek sake i zastanawiał się, czy w ciągu godziny możliwe jest wypicie takiej ilości. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że taka możliwość istnieje jednak jej skutki nie były przyjemne. Przynajmniej nie miały być przyjemne następnego dnia i już teraz współczuł chłopakowi.

Potrząsnął jego ramieniem, co sprawiło, że chłopak zaczął się powoli zsuwać ze stolika, kompletnie nieprzytomny. Jaejoong westchnął zrezygnowany i złapał go pod ramiona, poprawiając i wciąż go trzymając, usiadł obok. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i gdy po dziesięciu minutach Yunho nie wrócił, postanowił zadzwonić do lidera.

\- Gdzie jesteś? 

Zapytał umęczonym głosem z trudem podtrzymując Changmina jedną ręką. Jęk niezadowolenia wydobył się z jego ust gdy dowiedział się, że Yunho jakieś pół godziny temu zmył się do domu.

\- Zostawiłeś go samego w takim stanie, nie fatygując się nawet przyjść po mnie? Co z ciebie za człowiek

Naskoczył na niego, przewracając jedną z butelek, które praktycznie nie mieściły się już na stole. Chłopak po drugiej stronie, poinformował go niewinnym głosem o tym, że gdy wychodził, Changmin był w stanie trzeźwości umysłowej, zapewniając go, że dołączy do Jaejoonga, więc nie ma czym się martwić i może spokojnie pojechać do domu. Jaejoong nie miał wyboru jak uwierzyć mu na słowo i rozłączył się, zastanawiając się co zrobić z kompletnie pijanym chłopakiem.  
Nie mógł przecież robić scen, a Changmin był zdecydowanie za ciężkim i za dużym osobnikiem aby mógł sobie z nim sam poradzić. Postanowił zadzwonić po pomoc, bo sam też już wypił za dużo, by prowadzić samochód. Wykręcił więc numer do Junsu i zdziwił się gdy usłyszał głos Yoochuna. Zignorował to jednak na ten moment, uzgadniając z chłopakiem, że podjadą po nich za pół godziny.

Pół godziny okazało się wiecznością, ale w końcu samochód, który miał ich odebrać zatrzymał się przed barem i chwilę później, przy pomocy Junsu, Changmin wylądował na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Dzięki chłopaki - westchnął umęczony Jaejoong

\- Nie ma sprawy, co się z nim stało? - zapytał Yoochun z lekkimi wypiekami, które zawsze mu się pojawiały po alkoholu

\- A bo ja wiem. Poszedłem, wróciłem po godzinie i tyle - chłopak wzruszył rękami, układając Changmina tak, by sam mógł wsiąść do samochodu - To Changmin - wywnioskował, wsiadając do tyłu i zamykając drzwi - A wy co? - spojrzał na chłopaków uważnym wzrokiem i złapał najmłodszego członka zespołu, zanim spadł do przodu gdy samochód ruszył.

\- To samo co wy 

Odpowiedział wymijająco Yoochun, co nie było do końca prawdą. Gdy Junsu zgodził się w końcu wyjść, to miał nadzieję, że spędzą miły wieczór w swoim towarzystwie i porozmawiają swobodnie. Jego nadzieje zniknęły w chwili gdy do stolika dosiadły się dwie urocze Japonki, którymi nie był w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany. Nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o Junsu, który trochę wstydliwie, ale jednak flirtował z jedną z nich. Jemu nie pozostało nic innego jak uśmiechać się przy mało śmiesznych żartach i pić drinka za drinkiem, topiąc swoje smutki.  
Yoochun spojrzał ukradkiem na wesoły uśmiech na jego twarzy i przygryzł wargę. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. W duchu dziękował Jaejoongowi za telefon, który skończył tą całą farsę i uwolnił ich od całej tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, oczywiście tylko i wyłącznie w odczuciu Yoochuna. Junsu był na tyle zajęty, by nie zauważyć swojego dzwoniącego telefonu.

\- Dzięki Jae - uśmiechnął się zrezygnowany, wywołując zdezorientowanie na twarzy kolegi.

\- Nie ma za co? - odpowiedział, chociaż nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o co mogło chodzić.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Yah! Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz się wylegiwać? 

Poirytowany Jaejoong, nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem, wparował do pokoju, w którym na jednym z trzech łóżek spał Changmin. Nie zatrzymując się, podszedł do okna i wpuścił do środka rażące promienie słoneczne.  
Chłopak z niewyraźnym jękiem przewrócił się na drugi bok tak, że teraz leżał tyłem do okna, zupełnie ignorując wpadające do pokoju światło.

\- Mówię do ciebie! 

Podszedł do łóżka próbując ściągnąć pierzynę, pod którą ukrył się młodszy chłopak. Nie poszło to jednak zgodnie z jego planem, gdyż ostatnio Changmin zrobił się silniejszy i właśnie udowodnił mu to po raz kolejny, wczepiając się mocno w kołdrę, uniemożliwiając Jaejoongowi jej zabranie.

\- Hyung~ Wody...

Wymamrotał jedynie Changmin głosem, którego drugi chłopak by nie rozpoznał gdyby nie patrzył teraz na niego. Prychnął pod nosem i skierował się do kuchni, by po chwili wrócić ze szklanką zimnej wody, która miała ugasić pragnienie skacowanego członka zespołu.

Podszedł do łóżka obserwując sylwetkę, której klatka piersiowa spokojnie unosiła się i opadała informując, że chłopak ponownie zapadł w sen. Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, Jaejoong uśmiechnął się pod nosem, z pełną premedytacją przechylając szklankę i całą jej zawartość wylewając na Changmina, którego reakcja była bezcenna.

Podniósł się szybko z zaciśniętymi mocno oczami i łapał powietrze jakby co najmniej miał się utopić. Przetarł rękawem twarz i spojrzał na starszego chłopaka z furią w oczach.

\- Hyung!

Krzyknął chcąc jak najszybciej otrzymać wyjaśnienia. Z włosów powoli skapywały kropelki wody, a czerwone oczy dopełniały groźną aurę, która na Jaejoongu nie robiła większego wrażenia.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Najpierw się schlejesz, a potem jeszcze oczekujesz aby wszyscy ci usługiwali? 

Prychnął kpiąco starszy chłopak, odstawiając z impetem pustą szklankę na półkę, która była pod ręką i krzyżując ręce na piersi spojrzał zaciekle w tęczówki wpatrujące się w niego z niedowierzaniem

\- Co cię napadło? Wyluzuj, trzeba było po prostu powiedzieć, że sam mam iść sobie po wodę 

Changmin wzruszył ramionami, wściekle odrzucając pościel i wstając z łóżka, chciał pójść do łazienki. Niestety aby tam dotrzeć musiał najpierw pozbyć się przeszkody w postaci Jaejoonga torującego przejście. Spojrzał na niego wymownie, na co ten odpowiedział tylko jeszcze bardziej zaciętą miną.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem – powiedział jak do dziecka, na co Changmin przyjął taką samą postawę jak on – Nie wiem co ty sobie wyobrażasz, ale był to twój pierwszy i ostatni raz. Jeżeli wywiniesz coś takiego po raz kolejny, uwierz, że zostawię cię samemu sobie 

Wyrzucił z siebie niskim głosem i nie spuszczając chłopaka z oczu. Ten tylko westchnął w wyrazie niezadowolenia.

\- Nie żeby tobie nigdy się to nie zdarzyło

Rzucił z sarkazmem i spróbował wyminąć chłopaka, co prawie mu się udało, kiedy w ostatnim momencie zatrzymała go silna dłoń.

\- Myślę, że należą mi się przeprosiny i podziękowania 

Powiedział oschle Jaejoong, doskonale jednak zdając sobie sprawę, że to dla Changmina dosyć ciężkie zdanie, by zrobić to za jednym razem i był świadom, że od razu ich nie otrzyma. Chłopak był uparty i musiał najpierw przełknąć swoją dumę.  
Jaejoong nie widział większego sensu w użeraniu się z tym problemem, gdyż zawsze kończyło się tak samo i wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Changmin woli się z tym męczyć niż mieć to od razu z głowy.   
Puścił jego ramię i zabierając szklankę z półki, skierował się w stronę kuchni.

\- Za co mam cię przepraszać? Niby czyja to wina, że się spiłem, gdybyś nie zostawił mnie samego przy stoliku...

\- Skończ z tym Changmin – Jaejoong momentalnie się zatrzymał i odwrócił w stronę chłopaka – Ile ty masz lat? Pięć? Nie potrafisz sam o siebie zadbać nie dorzucając problemów innym? 

\- Wiesz co? Wal się, jesteś dupkiem, który myśli tylko o sobie i o tym jak się znaleźć w centrum zainteresowania. Skoro sprawiłem ci taki wielki problem, to trzeba było mnie tam zostawić. Byłbym bardziej wdzięczny budząc się z daleka od ciebie!

Changmin wypadł z pokoju, tak głośno trzaskając drzwiami od łazienki, że z kuchni wychyliła się zaciekawiona głowa Yoochuna.   
Jaejoong westchnął i wchodząc do kuchni, odstawił szklankę do zlewu. Nie potrafił ostatnio zrozumieć zachowania Changmina. Zrobił się kapryśny i zaczął obrażać się o błahostki. Może łatwiej byłby mu to pojąć, gdyby zachowywał się tak także w stosunku do innych członków zespołu, ale takie sytuacje były związane tylko z nim.   
Ostatnio także przeanalizował dokładnie ich interakcje, by znaleźć powód takiego zachowania. Zastanawiał się czy nie zrobił czegoś, co mogło pogorszyć ich stosunki i czy to przypadkiem on nie ponosi winy za jego zachowanie. Oczywiście, że Changmin był trudną osobą, ale tak radykalna zmiana w zachowaniu była niepokojąca.

\- Nie rozumiem go

Westchnął i usiadł naprzeciwko Yoochuna, który czytał poranną prasę. Podniósł na niego oczy znad gazety, spoglądając na zmarszczone brwi i niezadowolony wyraz twarzy. Tak jak znał członków własnego zespołu, tak skrzywił się gdy po przeanalizowaniu, przywiodło mu to na myśl kłótnię kochanków. Chwilę potem parsknął śmiechem, podsumowując w myślach, ze robi się coraz bardziej interesująco i jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie to Yunho zostanie jedynym członkiem, który przekaże swój talent swoim potomkom.   
Szybko jednak zreflektował, kiedy przypomniał mu się poprzedni wieczór w towarzystwie Junsu, zadowolonego z towarzystwa dziewczyn. Mina mu zrzedła i Jaejoong, który na niego patrzał, zastanawiał się, co takiego zjadł na śniadanie, bo takich efektów ubocznych nie da się zlekceważyć.

\- Czuję zazdrość

Wyjawił swoją konkluzję Yoochun, otrzymując od pełne politowania spojrzenie wielkich oczu. Jaejoong spuścił głowę na kolejną mądrość swojego przyjaciela. Chociaż cenił jego rady, czasami wolał po prostu je zignorować i nie widząc związku z całą ta sytuacją, zmienił temat.

\- Junsu i Yunho już wyszli? 

\- Tak, dzisiaj zaczynają szybciej, mają jakąś sesję. Ale nie zmieniaj tematu, wiesz o czym mówię 

Yoochun nie dał się zbić z tropu, dalej ciągnąc temat Changmina.

\- Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć, twoje wnioski są bezpodstawne i niedorzeczne

Burknął, wyraźnie chcąc zakończyć konwersację na tym poziomie, ale Micky był zdecydowanie innego zdania, niestety przeszkodził mu czas.

\- Muszę spadać, zobaczymy się później 

Powiedział Jaejoong spoglądając na zegarek i zabierając swoja torbę, zniknął z pola widzenia zanim Yoochun zdążył zareagować. Gdy usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi wyjściowych, w kuchni pojawił się Changmin, który od razu obrał sobie za cel lodówkę.

\- Hej Min, jak tam głowa? Kacyk?

Zapytał z wrednym uśmiechem przyglądając się jak chłopak opróżnia butelkę wody. Ten natomiast zachwycił go spojrzeniem tylko na chwilę ponownie nurkując w lodówce.

\- Żadnych podziękowań? W końcu gdyby nie my, to pewnie pojawił byś się w dzisiejszej gazecie

Micky zarzucił nogę na nogę, tak jakby to on wczorajszego wieczora prowadził samochód i nie tknął alkoholu. 

\- Wybacz, ale nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie akurat ciebie w roli wybawiciela

Changmin mruknął ewidentnie nie w humorze i ostatecznie wyciągnął z lodówki mleko i sięgnął po płatki. To co powiedział Yoochun, gdy zalewał płatki mlekiem sprawiło, że o mały włos, a upuścił by karton na podłogę.  
Spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, odstawiając mleko na bezpieczną odległość i opierając się o stół. 

\- Mówię tylko, że gdyby nie moja ingerencja to Jaejoong dowiedziałby się o twoim małym sekrecie 

Yoochun definitywnie mógł uznać ten poranek za początek dobrze rozpoczętego dnia. Taka rozrywka nie często mu się zdarzała, a teraz nawet miał przyjemność oglądania jej z pierwszego rzędu.

\- Jakim sekrecie? 

Zapytał nerwowo Changmin, odwracając się i sięgając po ścierkę do naczyń, bo rozlania jednak nie udało mu się uniknąć.

\- Czy naprawdę muszę to powiedzieć głośno? – zapytał z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji – Chodzi mi o twoje głębooooko skrywane...

\- Dobra, nie kończ! Skąd....Jak długo wiesz?

Jeżeli do tej pory sam nie był do końca pewien, to właśnie w tym momencie przyjął to do wiadomości. Jakby usłyszenie z boku tego, do czego sam nie potrafił się przyznać, zawyrokowało o jego uczuciach.

\- Powiedzmy, że od dzisiaj, a skąd pytasz? Właśnie mi powiedziałeś...może nie dosłownie, ale potwierdzenie moich przypuszczeń zdecydowanie mi wystarczy, a teraz wybacz, ale praca wzywa i tobie też już dużo czasu nie pozostało

Micky zeskoczył z krzesła pogwizdując pod nosem i minął osłupiałego Changmina.

\- Yah! Yah! Wracaj tu! Podpuściłeś mnie! Yah!

Yoochun kompletnie ignorując krzyki najmłodszego członka zespołu, opuścił mieszkanie z uśmiechem na ustach.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Hej, co z lunchem? 

Yoochun podtrzymał słuchawkę ramieniem gdy w jednej ręce trzymając posiłek, drugą próbował otworzyć samochód. Dzień był upalny, a on stracił przed chwilą sporo czasu czekając na zamówione jedzenie, nie wspominając o tym, że miało być gotowe do odbioru.   
Nie było, a co za tym idzie, wcale nie czuł się komfortowo obserwowany z każdej strony przez fanki.   
Z jego brody spadła kropla potu i marzył o tym, by w końcu wsiąść do klimatyzowanego samochodu.

\- Jak to się umówiłeś? Myślałem, że byłeś umówiony ze mną, mieliśmy zjeść razem...

Jęknął w słuchawkę z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną. Niezadowolenie zaraz zastąpiła wściekłość gdy o jego uszy obiło się pytanie, które mniej więcej brzmiało tak: „Pamiętasz te dziewczyny, które wczoraj poznaliśmy?”  
Doskonale wiedząc co zaraz usłyszy, rozłączył się i otwierając samochód wrzucił siatkę z jedzeniem na tylne siedzenie, a następnie mocno go zatrzasnął. Oparł się o dach i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Miał ochotę coś rozwalić, ale nie mógł stracić na sobą kontroli. Zaciekawione spojrzenia fanek sprawiły, że nie miał wyboru jak udawać, że przytrzasnął sobie drzwiami palec. 

Uśmiechnął się sprawiając, że połowa z nich mogłaby w tej jednej chwili paść z podekscytowania, po czym szybko wsiadł do środka, chowając się za ciemnymi szybami. Zacisnął palce na kierownicy i przeklął głośno, w duchu mając nadzieję, że jednak nie było go słychać na zewnątrz.

Jak to możliwe, że wystawił go dla tej „wczorajszej” laski?

Jego dobry humor właśnie nawiedziła chmura gradowa i bał się pomyśleć co zrobi jak spotkają się po południu. Mimo tego odetchnął głębiej, starając się uspokoić nerwy i odpalił silnik. Decydując się mimo wszystko na „odwołany” lunch, ruszył w stronę miejsca, w którym odbywała się sesja. 

 

~*~

 

\- Yoochun? Yoochun? 

Junsu spojrzał na wyświetlacz, na którym widniał napis „połączenie zakończone”. Zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stracił zasięg? Gdzie on się szlaja, że ma problemy z siecią? 

Mruknął do siebie, nie zauważając, że towarzyszy mu Yunho.

\- Kto ma problemy z siecią? – zapytał lider, popijając wodę z butelki.

\- Yoochun, powiedziałem mu, że w porze lunchu jestem umówiony ale nie wiem czy dobrze mnie usłyszał, bo chwilę później przerwało połączenie

Powiedział zamyślony Junsu, ponownie wybierając numer, ale tym razem nikt nie odbierał.

\- Z kim jesteś umówiony? – zapytał zaskoczony Yunho, pamiętając, że w Japonii nie mają zbyt wielu opcji do wyboru. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przyjacielem nikogo nazwać nie mogli.

\- Poznałem wczoraj całkiem miłą dziewczyną, fajnie się nam rozmawiało więc zaprosiłem ją na lunch

\- I powiedziałeś mu o tym, że wystawiasz go dla niej? 

\- No tak, to chyba oczywiste – odparł Junsu – Poza tym wcale go nie wystawiam, chyba nic się nie stanie jeżeli raz nie zjemy razem. Jadamy ze sobą codziennie, to chyba nic złego, że korzystam z okazji do poznania kogoś? – spojrzał na lidera, szukając poparcia.

Yunho zaśmiał się pod nosem. Naprawdę czasami był pod wrażeniem niewinności Junsu. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to nie działa w ten sposób, przynajmniej nie ze strony Yoochuna.   
Może i chłopak żadnych kroków na razie nie robił, ale znając jego naturę, nie uważał żeby było to coś, co przyjąłby na spokojnie. Nie mówiąc jednak na głos, że już jest pełen współczucia dla Junsu, postanowił zająć się sobą.

Xiah nie rezygnował jednak z prób nawiązania ponownego kontaktu z Yoochunem, jednak za każdym razem włączała się poczta głosowa. Zostawiając mu na wszelki wypadek wiadomość na poczcie, schował telefon do kieszeni.

W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł nie kto inny jak Micky, niosąc coś co najwyraźniej miało być ich lunchem i uśmiechając się szeroko, machnął mu dłonią. Chwilę później znalazł się już koło niego.  
Junsu spojrzał na niego z otwartymi ustami i zakłopotaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, zupełnie nie wiedząc jak powinien poinformować go o zmianie planów. Widocznie przerwało połączenie zanim zdążył mu powiedzieć o tym powiedzieć, a teraz stojąc tuż przed nim nie wydawało mu się to takie proste.

\- Zgadnij co mam? 

Nie zawracając sobie głowy wyraźnie zmieszaną miną Junsu, Yoochun starał się nie okazywać trudności w utrzymaniu uśmiechu.

\- Yoochun-ah~

Zaczął Xiah jednak chłopak przerwał mu, rozpakowując jedzenie i podtykając mu pod nos smażonego kurczaka. Cholera, dlaczego akurat musiał kupić jego ulubione żarcie?   
Junsu przełknął ślinę i poczuł się niezręcznie. Podrapał po karku i westchnął, decydując się na inne rozwiązanie.   
Skoro nie potrafił go spławić, a może nie chciał? W końcu to kurczak! 

\- Yoochun-ah, pamiętasz te dziewczyny, które wczoraj poznaliśmy? 

Zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od pachnącego kurczaka, którego Yoochun właśnie wykładał na środek.

\- A co? Myślisz, że byłem na tyle pijany, żeby o nich zapomnieć? – zapytał z przekąsem i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Wolałby nie pamiętać.

\- Bo widzisz, zaprosiłem jedną z nich na lunch, myślę, że nie będzie problemu jak do nas dołączy?

Zapytał mimo wszystko, doskonale jednak znając odpowiedź i usiadł, łapiąc w dłoń pałeczki. Gdy chciał już złapać nimi kawałek kurczaka, talerz niespodziewanie zniknął mu z pola widzenia.   
Podniósł głowę, rejestrując Yoochuna trzymającego naczynie wysoko, poza zasięgiem jego ręki.

\- Co? – zapytał Xiah zbity z tropu, patrząc prosto w zmrużone oczy chłopaka.

\- To o tym chciałeś mi powiedzieć przez telefon? 

Zapytał Micky doskonale kryjąc to, że o wszystkim wie. Wiedział też, że Junsu nie potrafi kłamać, a nawet jeśli potrafił, to on był w stanie wywęszyć to kłamstwo natychmiast. Przynajmniej do tej pory zawsze mu się to udawało.   
Tym razem jednak zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego jaka jest sytuacja i chciał sprawdzić, czy chłopak powie mu prawdę.   
W końcu są przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej tak myśli Junsu.

\- No nie do końca – Xiah momentalnie uciekł wzrokiem i opuścił rękę, w której trzymał pałeczki – Tak naprawdę to...

Wypowiedź Junsu została jednak przerwana przez kogoś, kto wypowiedział jego imię. Podążając za wzrokiem Yoochuna, natrafił na sylwetkę dziewczyny, którą poznał wczorajszego wieczora. O wilku mowa.  
Dzisiaj wprawdzie ubrana była zupełnie inaczej, ale także robiła nie małe wrażenie. Delikatny makijaż dodawał jej uroku i uśmiechała się w ten irytujący sposób. Przynajmniej według Yoochuna, który przewrócił oczami i położył talerz na stół.

Junsu automatycznie wstał i przywitał się, co było dosyć zabawnym widokiem gdyż zdecydowanie nie wiedział w jaki sposób powinien to zrobić. Podprowadził ją do stołu, upewniając się, że pamięta Yoochuna.

\- Widzę, że także nie spodziewałaś się dodatkowego towarzystwa? – rzucił kąśliwie Yoochun, jednak nie na tyle aby dziewczyna poczuła się urażona i zaatakowana.

Junsu jednak wyczuł ukrytą w tym pytaniu złośliwość i spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, które utkwione były w jego osobie. Coś mu wyraźnie nie pasowało, ale nie chciał tego roztrząsać przy obcej osobie.   
Zignorował więc natarczywe spojrzenie i skupił się na rozmowie z dziewczyną. 

Gdy po kilku minutach rozmowy odnotował nieobecność Yoochuna przy stole, poczuł się sobą dziwnie rozczarowany. I był prawie pewien, że Mickiego również rozczarował. Rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując odnaleźć chłopaka wzrokiem i zapominając zupełnie o towarzyszącej mu „randce”.   
Sama „randka” jednak nie dała o sobie zapomnieć zwracając uwagę, trochę zdezorientowanego Junsu, na siebie. Rozmowa jednak nie kleiła się już tak jak wcześniej, a w zachowaniu chłopaka można było wyczuć pośpiech.   
Junsu spojrzał na zegarek i pożegnał się z dziewczyną, wykręcając się powrotem do pracy.   
Gdy tylko jej sylwetka znikła za drzwiami studia, odwrócił się rozglądając za Yoochunem i ruszył w stronę garderoby, nie zapominając o talerzu z kurczakiem, który chwycił po drodze.

\- Yah! – krzyknął gdy tylko zobaczył chłopaka leżącego na jednej z sof, skupionego na jakiejś grze 

Micky spojrzał na niego przelotnie i powrócił wzrokiem do ekranu, zupełnie ignorując jego obecność.  
Junsu podszedł do niego i zabrał mu z rąk grę, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Co robisz!? Prawie pobiłem rekord! – jęknął chłopak, wbijając oskarżycielski wzrok w stojącego przed nim Junsu. 

Ten tylko rzucił urządzenie gdzieś na drugi koniec sofy i usiadł obok Mickiego, blokując mu do niego dostęp. Wcisnął mu w ręce talerz z kurczakiem

\- Twój lunch – burknął wyraźnie zły. 

Wiedział, że nie powinien być na niego zły, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Jeżeli Yoochun nie chciał jeść z nimi to mógł mu to powiedzieć wcześniej, a nie znikać gdy tylko Junsu odwrócił od niego wzrok. 

\- I o co się wściekasz? – zapytał zaskoczony Micky. Prędzej umrze niż zrozumie zachowanie tego chłopaka. Zachowywał się jak kobieta podczas miesiączki. Dosłownie.

\- Mogłeś łaskawie poinformować mnie, że nie zamierzasz jeść z nami lunchu, a nie korzystać z chwili nieuwagi i się ewakuować – syknął

Yoochun na chwilę znieruchomiał i ostatkiem siły woli powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia. 

\- A ty mogłeś nie umawiać się z jakąś laską na lunch, kiedy miałeś już plany 

\- Wiedziałeś? – Junsu poderwał się z sofy i skierował palec w stronę przyjaciela – Dlaczego udawałeś, że nie wiesz?

\- Chciałem zobaczyć jaką wymówką mnie spławisz, nie spodziewałem się, że zostanę zaproszony na tą, pożal się boże, randkę – Micky wstał i stanął przed chłopakiem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i obserwując reakcję chłopaka na jego ostatnie słowa. 

Wiedział, że jeżeli chodzi o stosunki z dziewczynami, to Junsu jest wrażliwy na tym punkcie. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od złośliwości, ani przyznać się do tego, że jest zazdrosny. 

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny! – wyartykułował w końcu, gdy pierwsza fala zawstydzenia przeszła. Yoochun na chwilę się spiął gdy w jego głowie zaświtała myśl o tym, że Junsu może wiedzieć. Jednak kolejne słowa wywołały na jego twarzy uśmiech, który próbował ukryć – Jesteś zazdrosny o to, że mi się układa z dziewczynami, a ty wczoraj nawet nie potrafiłeś poderwać jej koleżanki! 

Xiah wyprostował się, dumny ze swojej dedukcji, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Micky nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać się od śmiechu i chwilę później zwijał się na sofie, sprawiając, że Junsu stał zdezorientowany wpatrując się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Tak masz rację, jestem zazdrosny – powiedział Yoochun gdy tylko złapał oddech - „O ciebie” – dodał w myślach – Możemy już o tym nie rozmawiać? 

\- Wiesz co? – Micky spojrzał w górę na Junsu, czekając na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi. Kiedy on myślał, nic dobrego z tego nie wychodziło – Powinieneś sobie znaleźć dziewczynę! – Yoochun chciał już zaprotestować, gdy Xiah znów zwalił się obok niego na kanapie i zaproponował coś na co on nigdy się nie zgodzi – Chodźmy na podwójną randkę! 

Micky wiedział, że to jest ostatnia rzecz jaką miałby w życiu zrobić razem z Junsu, dlatego po swojej odpowiedzi wydedukował, że jego życie zbliża się ku końcowi.

\- Ok. 

To wszystko przez to cholerne spojrzenie.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Yah! 

Krzyknął Yoochun, rzucając w Jaejoonga trzymaną w ręku mangą. Leżał na łóżku od dziesięciu minut próbując się skoncentrować na czytaniu, po tym jak opowiedział całą sytuację Jaejoongowi.   
Niestety okazało się to złym posunięciem , gdyż śmiech przyjaciela ani na chwilę nie ucichł. 

\- Gdybym chciał się upokorzyć, poszedłbym z tym do Junsu – warknął Yoochun z wyrzutem – Tak poza tym, co ci się stało w usta?

Jaejoong umilkł speszony, nim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Yoochun sięgnął po swoją mangę i odwrócił głowę w bok, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć.   
Starszy chłopak parsknął z oburzeniem i wstał z łóżka, by otworzyć drzwi.

\- O Junsu, wejdź.

Powiedział Jaejoong i z szerokim uśmiechem odsunął się, aby wpuścić chłopaka.

\- Co ci się stało w usta?

Junsu zapytał unosząc brwi w zaskoczeniu i wszedł do pomieszczenia, rzucając pytające spojrzenie drugiemu chłopakowi, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jaejoong przewrócił oczami.

\- Nieważne, Yoochunnie mogę cię prosić do siebie? Chciałem pogadać.

Zwrócił się do Mickiego, który momentalnie wlepił wzrok w mangę, udając, że czyta. 

\- Oh, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, ja wyjdę. U ciebie pewnie nie będziecie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać, ze względu na Changmina i Yunho, więc...

\- Nie trzeba hyung, oni akurat nie stanowią problemu. Yunho jeszcze nie wrócił, a Changmin właśnie wyszedł. 

Junsu machnął ręką i spojrzał ponaglająco na Yoochuna, który tylko westchnął i odłożył komiks, po czym z ciężkim westchnięciem podniósł się z łóżka.

\- Jak to wyszedł? Gdzie?

Zapytał Jaejoong i zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał kilka minut po dwudziestej.

\- A bo ja wiem - Junsu wzruszył ramionami – Nie obchodzi mnie to, ale...

Jaejoong jednak już go nie słuchał, wyciągnął komórkę i wykręcił numer Changmina.

\- Yah! Shim Changmin! – warknął w telefon, gdy odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka – Mam nadzieję, że nie nabrałeś ochoty na alkohol, bo jak tylko cię znajdę, przysięgam, że zginiesz!

Potem słychać już było tylko trzask drzwi wejściowych i pozostała dwójka została sama.  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że wyglądał jakby szedł biegać – dokończył zdębiały Junsu – Nie sądzisz, że Jaejoong-hyung dziwnie się ostatnio zachowuje? 

Zapytał Xiah spoglądając jeszcze na drzwi i odwrócił się do stojącego obok niego chłopaka, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Dziwnie, to znaczy jak?

Yoochun uniósł brwi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jaki jest tego powód, jednak nie zamierzał dzielić się nim z Junsu. Jaejoong nie byłby z tego zadowolony, a mogłoby to nawet zaowocować wyjawieniem jego sekretu, a tego nie chciał. Przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie. Nie był na to gotów i wiedział, że Junsu też nie.

\- Sam nie wiem, w każdym bądź razie, chciałem pogadać.

Junsu skierował się w stronę łóżka Yoochuna i położył na nim. Chłopak był pod wrażeniem tego, jak szybko traci zainteresowanie.

\- To nie idziemy do twojego pokoju?

Junsu spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Jeżeli atmosfera tego pokoju cię przytłacza, to możemy. W sumie nie zdziwiłbym się, tak tu mroczno.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po ciemnych ścianach pokoju i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na otwartym oknie. Parsknął cicho i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Wszystko mi jedno, to o czym chcesz porozmawiać?

\- Chciałem omówić szczegóły naszej randki.

Xiah rzucił beztrosko, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi, że jego towarzysz zatrzymał się w pół kroku.   
Yoochunowi serce zabiło tak mocno, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy istnieje możliwość, by wskoczyło z klatki piersiowej. Zaraz jednak odgonił od siebie tę myśl i przełykając z trudem ślinę, spojrzał na leżącego chłopaka.

\- Naszej randki? 

Zapytał lekko oszołomiony. Po chwili usłyszał głośny śmiech i Junsu przekręcił się na łóżku.

\- Chodziło mi o naszą "podwójną" randkę. 

Wydusił z siebie, próbując opanować śmiech po tym, jak zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak zabrzmiała jego wcześniejsza wypowiedź.

\- A-ach, tak, jasne. Podwójna randka.

Yoochun wyartykułował nieskładnie, siadając na łóżku Jaejoonga i zgarniając z niego poduszkę, do której się przytulił, mając nadzieję, że zagłuszy ona bicie jego serca. Odetchnął w duchu i dał sobie mentalnego kopa za głupie myśli.

\- Gdzie powinniśmy pójść?

Zapytał Junsu, wyrywając chłopaka z zamyślenia i wpatrując się w niego uparcie. 

\- Czemu mnie o to pytasz? To był twój pomysł, sam coś wymyśl.

Burknął Yoochun, wyraźnie niezadowolony z faktu, że ta randa ma się w ogóle odbyć.

\- Myślałem o tym, by najpierw iść coś zjeść, a potem..Yah! Słuchasz mnie!? 

Junsu rzucił poduszką w stronę Yoochuna, który zupełnie go ignorował. Z drugiej strony, chłopak naprawdę chciał się skupić na tym co mówi do niego Xiah, jednak myśl o całej tej chorej sytuacji zupełnie go rozpraszała. Jęknął z niezadowoleniem i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Mów, słucham.

Rzucił ze zrezygnowaniem, dając sobie spokój z obmyślaniem planu wykręcenia się z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

\- A potem możemy iść na karaoke.

\- Jak chcesz ją poderwać na wokal, to daj jej płytę, po co się rozdrabniać.

Yoochun wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wykazałbyś trochę więcej zaangażowania.

Burknął Junsu i usiadł po turecku, wpatrując się w chłopaka z politowaniem.

\- Kiedy ja nie chcę! 

Jęknął Yoochun i opadł na plecy, zakrywając się poduszką. Teraz zachowywał się zupełnie jak dziecko, które nie chce zjeść obiadu.

\- No co? Nie podoba ci się ona?

Nie podoba mi się ta druga, bo idzie z TOBĄ na randkę. Warknął w myślach i ze zrezygnowaniem podniósł się z powrotem do siadu, zerkając na chłopaka.

\- Po prostu nie chcę się z nikim wiązać, po co więc w takim razie dawać jej złudną nadzieję?

\- Ale ty musisz sobie w końcu kogoś znaleźć!

Junsu spojrzał na niego zdeterminowany.

\- Ale dlaczego!? 

\- Bo..bo tak!

Burknął Xiah, tracąc gdzieś po drodze pewność siebie.

\- Rzeczywiście, argument nie do podważenia.

Parsknął zirytowany Yoochun i wstał, kierując się w stronę drzwi. 

\- Gdzie idziesz? – Junsu zerwał się z łóżka – Nie skończyliśmy omawiać szczegółów!

\- Nie panikuj, do kuchni idę. 

Micky westchnął i podrapał się w głowę. Zobaczył kątem oka, że Junsu idzie za nim i jęknął w duchu. Skierował się w stronę lodówki, rejestrując jeszcze, że chłopak usiadł przy stole i kładąc na nim ręce, oparł na nich podbródek.  
Wyciągnął pierwsze lepsze danie, które zostało przygotowane wcześniej i wrzucił zawartość na patelnię. 

\- Wypalisz mi zaraz dziurę w plecach, możesz powiedzieć o co chodzi? 

Yoochun odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, wpatrując się oczy Junsu, który patrzał na niego błagalnie. Po chwili jednak coś mu przeszło przez myśl i wyciągnął rękę do przodu, kierując palec wskazujący na chłopaka i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Xiah uciekł wzorkiem w bok.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! 

\- Po co miałem zwlekać, poza tym się zgodziłeś! 

Rzucił szybko na swoją obronę i wstał z krzesła.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć! Trzeba było powiedzieć, że nie chcesz ze mną niczego omawiać, bo o wszystkim już sam zdecydowałeś! 

Warknął Yoochun i odwrócił się w stronę kuchenki, by przemieszać jedzenie. Zupełnie stracił apetyt.

\- Więc może odstawmy na bok te podchody i powiedz mi, na kiedy NAS umówiłeś?

Zapytał nie patrząc na chłopaka, zacisnął mocno szczękę i zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Na jutro.

Usłyszał cichą odpowiedź i aż zaśmiał się z niedowierzania. Wyłączył palnik i nie patrząc na chłopaka, wyszedł z kuchni. Musiał się przewietrzyć.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Myślałem, że poszedłeś się upić.

Changmin prychnął zdegustowany, wychodząc z windy, która zatrzymała się na ich piętrze. Gdy tylko odsłuchał wiadomość, którą zostawił mu Jaejoong, postanowił odłożyć bieganie na kiedy indziej. 

\- Niby z jakiego powodu miałbym się upijać?

Burknął i wyminął chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie miał zamiar wsiąść do windy, ale tego nie zrobił. Changmin skrzywił się, gdy tylko Jaejoong ruszył jego śladem.

\- Chcesz czegoś?

Warknął i zatrzymał się, odwracając się do niego twarzą, na której wciąż gościł wyraz zirytowania. 

\- Nie możesz tam iść.

Jaejoong westchnął zrezygnowany, wskazując ręką na drzwi do ich mieszkania i oparł się o ścianę.

\- A to niby dlaczego?

Changmin uniósł wysoko brwi i nie zwracając uwagi na to, co przed chwilą zostało powiedziane, ruszył w tamtą stronę.

\- Yoochun i Junsu.

Młodszy chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się wyraz zirytowania. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, to pewnie wejdzie mu to w nawyk. Jednak już w następnym momencie, zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie to już stało się jego nawykiem.   
Idąc śladem Jaejoonga, oparł się o ścianę i zamierzał wsunąć w uszy słuchawki, gdy po raz kolejny dotarł do niego głos chłopaka.

\- Yah! Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia?

Jaejoong stanął przed najmłodszym członkiem zespołu, zabierając mu słuchawki i patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Odparł Changmin, krzyżując ręce na piersi i odwracając głowę, by tylko na niego nie patrzeć.  
Doskonale wiedział, nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. To by tylko skomplikowało całą sytuację, a on takich nie lubił. Zawsze postępował rozważnie, a to co zrobił, wcale nie było rozważne.   
Dał się ponieść emocjom, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić po raz kolejny. Czuł jednak, że może to się okazać trudnym wyzwaniem.

\- Changmin, chyba nie zapomniałeś, że to wszystko miało być na pokaz? 

Na twarzy Jaejoonga pojawiło się zmartwienie. To wszystko miało być tylko grą, ale zdecydowanie nie okazała się ona dobrym pomysłem. Tylko Junsu mógłby wyjść z tak genialną propozycją, a wszystko, co zrodzi się w jego głowie, ma zwykle marne skutki.   
A on był głupi, że dał się na to namówić. Co gorsza, wciągając w to Changmina.   
Takiego obrotu sprawy, nie spodziewał się jednak w ogóle.

\- Zapomniałem czy nie, co to za różnica. Nie zagłębiaj się w to.

Chłopak westchnął i wsunął ręce w kieszenie, wciąż unikając spojrzenia Jaejoonga. Trwało to jednak tylko do momentu, gdy nie poczuł jak trafiają w niego słuchawki, które wcześniej zabrał mu Jaejoong.

\- Nie zagłębiaj się!? Praktycznie zmiażdżyłeś mi usta tamtym pocałunkiem, a teraz mówisz, że mam się w to nie zagłębiać!? 

\- Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że to miała być tylko gra!

Krzyknął Changmin w odpowiedzi, ignorując leżące na ziemi słuchawki.

\- W takim razie, przed kim wtedy grałeś? Przed ścianą!? Nikogo tam nie było!

Teraz obaj nie zwracali już uwagi na to, że są trochę głośniej niż być powinni. 

\- Dobra, masz racje! Marny ze mnie aktor! To chciałeś usłyszeć?

Changmin spojrzał intensywnie w oczy drugiego chłopaka, próbując utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Był wciekły na siebie, że puściły mu hamulce, akurat w takiej sytuacji. Jaejoong też był wściekły i było to wyraźnie widać. 

\- Powiem ci jeszcze coś. Nie tylko marny z ciebie aktor, całować też nie potrafisz!

Rzucił wściekle Jaejoong, tym samym sprawiając, że z ust młodszego chłopaka, wyrwało się pełne zdziwienia „Co?”.  
Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Chwilę później zobaczył Yoochuna, którego mina nie wróżyła raczej nic dobrego. 

Jaejoong spojrzał na Changmina, w duchu modląc się, by Yoochun nie słyszał ich awantury. Jednak patrząc na to z drugiej strony, byłoby to chyba niemożliwe. Naprawdę ich poniosło, a stali przecież zaledwie kilka kroków od wejścia do ich mieszkania.

Yoochun rzucił im nieodgadnione spojrzenie, wprowadzając ich w stan przedzawałowy i ruszył w ich stronę. 

\- Gdzie idziesz?

Zapytał Jaejoong, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej naturalnie, chociaż serce miał już w gardle. Jeżeli dowie się wszystkiego, zanim doprowadzą tą całą szopkę do końca, to Junsu nigdy im tego nie wybaczy.   
Changmin zerknął nerwowo to na jednego, to na drugiego, czekając w napięciu na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Wychodzę.

To było jedyne słowo, które dotarło do ich uszu. Zaraz po tym, Yoochun zniknął na schodach chociaż spokojnie mógłby użyć windy.  
Gdy tylko znów zostali sami, dało się słyszeć pełne ulgi „Dzięki Bogu”.

\- To wszystko twoja wina! Co by było, gdyby nas usłyszał?

Tym razem wyszeptał Jaejoong, nie chcąc ryzykować w razie powrotu Yoochuna. Spojrzał gniewnie w oczy chłopaka.

\- To ty powiedziałeś, że nie potrafię całować!

Warknął w odpowiedzi, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, o którą powinien się w tej chwili martwić. 

\- Mam prawo tak uważać! 

Wysyczał, wskazując palcem swoje usta, na których widniał dowód ich pocałunku. Changmin skrzywił się wyraźnie i schylił, by podnieść słuchawki.

\- Nie martw się, gdy tylko się zagoi, będziesz mógł zapomnieć o całej sprawie.

Burknął i nie dając Jaejoongowi możliwości odpowiedzi. Wszedł szybkim krokiem do mieszkania. Ściągnął buty i wszedł do kuchni, w której siedział Junsu i jadł kolację. Dopiero teraz Changmin poczuł jak bardzo jest głodny.

\- Kiedy masz zamiar z tym skończyć?

Rzucił oschle w stronę Junsu, podchodząc do kuchenki i nakładając sobie to, co zostało z przygotowywanego przez Yoochuna posiłku.  
Chłopak uniósł wzrok znad talerza i zatrzymał go na młodszym chłopaku. 

\- Niedługo.

Odparł tylko i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie zauważał co się wokół niego dzieje. Może lepszym określeniem byłoby, że nie zwracał na to uwagi.

\- Byle szybko.

Warknął Changmin, prawie rzucając talerz na stół i siadając do stołu, zaczął jeść. Przyglądając mu się, Junsu odłożył pałeczki i oparł brodę na dłoni.

\- Jak tam Jaejoong-hyung? Swoją drogą, widziałeś jego usta? 

Junsu, jakby nigdy nic, zadał pytanie, obserwując reakcję Changmina.

\- Bawi cię to, prawda? Zajmij się lepiej swoimi sprawami, byśmy mogli jak najszybciej skończyć tą całą farsę.

\- Ależ nie ma za co. Cóż, pewnie na tym etapie nie mogę jeszcze liczyć na podziękowania.

Junsu wstał od stołu, wkładając naczynia do zlewu.

\- Za co niby mam ci dziękować? Za tą całą pochrzanioną sytuację? 

\- Myślisz, że robię to tylko dla siebie? Poza tym, dziwię się, że się zgodziłeś, ale gdyby nie poprosił cię o to Jaejoong-hyung, pewnie poprosiłbym o to Yunho.

Changmin wstał od stołu, tracąc zupełnie apetyt. 

\- To trzeba to było zrobić.

\- Myślisz, że dlaczego poprosił o to ciebie, a nie Yunho? 

Junsu spojrzał uważnie na chłopaka, który skierował się do salonu i opadł na kanapę, włączając telewizor.

\- Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to, rób co masz robić i skończmy to wszystko. Staje się to uciążliwe. Poza tym, dlaczego odstawiasz jakieś szopki, nie możesz mu tego po prostu powiedzieć?! 

Oburzył się nagle Changmin i wbił w niego oskarżycielski wzrok. 

\- Mógłbym.

Junsu opadł na miejsce obok Changmina, który otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Chcesz zginąć? 

Wysyczał gniewnie i zmarszczył niebezpiecznie brwi.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, chodzi o to, że Yoochun to tchórz. Chcę go podpuścić, ale jest strasznie uparty. 

Junsu wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, w razie niespodziewanego ataku ze strony Changmina.

\- Zamiast powiedzieć mi o co chodzi, obraził się głupek i wyszedł. Już naprawdę nie wiem co zrobić, żeby w końcu się przyznał. Ile można czekać?

Xiah spojrzał na Changmina z obrażoną miną i odchylił się na oparcie. Changmin spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nie chcę burzyć twojej idealnej wizji, ale czy pomyślałeś o tym, że może źle to rozgrywasz?

\- No właśnie, coś musiało pójść nie tak, gdzieś musiałem popełnić błąd.

Junsu zmarszczył brwi, myśląc intensywnie.

\- Myślę, że cały ty, to jeden wielki błąd. Przez ciebie, ludzie zaczynają sami robić głupie błędy. 

Mruknął Changmin, a przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Jaejoonga. Wydał dziwny odgłos i złapał się za włosy.

\- Hej, Min! Spokojnie, akurat ta część planu, idzie po mojej myśli.

Junsu uśmiechnął się i klepnął młodszego chłopaka w plecy, podnosząc się z sofy i po chwili znikając za drzwiami ich pokoju.

\- Angel Xiah? Chyba tylko na zdjęciach! 

Warknął pod nosem Changmin i zmienił ze złością kanał.


	12. Chapter 12

Gdy tylko Yoochun wyszedł z budynku, wciągnął świeże powietrze głęboko w płuca. Włożył ręce w kieszenie i westchnął ciężko. Czuł się jak tykająca bomba, która lada chwila wybuchnie, burząc ich dotychczasowe relacje.  
Nie mógł mu się przyznać. Nie chciał. Możliwość odkrycia przez Junsu jego prawdziwych uczuć, śmiertelnie go przerażała. Do tego cała ta sytuacja wytrącała go z równowagi i obawiał się, że wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, jeśli popełni chociaż najmniejszy błąd.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów. Junsu nienawidził kiedy palił, chociaż teraz nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Musiał jakoś zwalczyć stres, a w tej chwili tylko nikotyna była w stanie coś z tym zrobić. Ruszył przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, a przynajmniej do czasu, w którym nie ujrzał przed sobą Yunho.  
Sam jego widok nie wzbudził w nim większego zainteresowania, gdyby nie stojąca przy jego boku dziewczyna. Pamiętał ją, to z nią Junsu jadł lunch i to ona była jego jutrzejszą randką.

Zmarszczył brwi i przystanął na chwilę, by usłyszeć chociaż skrawek rozmowy toczącej się pomiędzy tą dwójką, zanim zauważą jego obecność.  
Stał jednak za daleko i do jego uszu nie doleciało ani jedno słowo z ich rozmowy. Z zachowania jednak wyraźnie można było wywnioskować, że ze sobą flirtują. Niespodziewanie dla niego, poczuł jak ogarnia go złość. Chociaż miał całkiem mocne podstawy, by być w tym momencie zadowolonym. W końcu potencjalna partnerka Junsu, właśnie została tej pozycji pozbawiona.

Podszedł więc powoli, wciąż ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i rzucił na powitanie krótkie cześć.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i ukłoniła w odpowiedzi. Yunho tylko kiwnął głową, wpatrując się w chłopaka. 

\- Co ona tu robi?

Yoochun zapytał po koreańsku, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. Sprawiając tym samym wrażenie, że wcale o niej nie mówi. Z jego twarzy także zniknął grymas, który został zastąpiony uśmiechem. Idealne maskowanie swoich uczuć. Miał już w tym wprawę.  
Yunho tylko skrzywił się i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Nie wiesz, że to niekulturalne rozmawiać przy kimś w języku, którego nie rozumie?

Yunho z pełną premedytacją odpowiedział Yoochunowi po japońsku, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że chłopak najwyraźniej nie chciał, by dziewczyna była częścią tej rozmowy.  
Yoochun prychnął niezadowolony, ale po chwili na jego usta powrócił uśmiech. 

\- Nie uważasz, że Junsu nie byłby zadowolony z faktu, że spotykasz się z dziewczyną, która mu się podoba?

Zapytał, przerzucając się z powrotem na japoński, by wprawić dziewczynę w zakłopotanie. Rzeczywiście mu się to udało, na jej twarzy wykwitły delikatne rumieńce i powędrowała ona speszonym wzrokiem w stronę Yunho, zerkając na niego niepewnie. Sprawiała wrażenie zdezorientowanej.  
Chłopak był nie mniej zaskoczony, jednak panował nad swoimi emocjami doskonale, gdyż nie dało się tego po nim zauważyć. 

\- Podoba mu się? Powiedział ci?

Zapytał spokojnie Yunho, chociaż wcale nie uśmiechało mu się prowadzenie tej krępującej rozmowy. Nie łatwo przychodziło mu opowiadanie o swoich uczuciach, czuł się po prostu głupio i stojący przed nim Yoochun z całą pewnością zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Micky nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie, gdyż Yunho znał na nie odpowiedź. Junsu nie powiedział mu wprost, że dziewczyna mu się podoba, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że byli umówieni na randkę, która miała się odbyć jutro.  
Spojrzał na milczącą dziewczynę, która teraz stała trochę z boku jakby chciała odłączyć się od tej konwersacji, co było raczej niemożliwe, gdyż była jej głównym tematem. Yoochun postanowił zwrócić się bezpośrednio do niej.

\- Nie jest ci wstyd umawiać się z dwoma facetami?

Zadając to pytanie sprawił, że powietrze stało się gęstsze od nagłego napięcia, które zawisło między nimi. Yunho spiął się, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od złapania przyjaciela za koszulkę, o czym świadczyły jego mocno zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.  
Oczy dziewczyny nagle się powiększyły, jakby usłyszała niestworzoną historię. Nie wyglądała jakby była w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  
Yoochun prychnął pod nosem i uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

\- Trenujesz przed jutrzejszą randką z Junsu?

Rzucił niby od niechcenia, ale jego oczy były chłodne i nie wskazywały na to, że sytuacja jest mu obojętna.

\- R-randką?

Dziewczyna zająknęła się, zupełnie zdezorientowana, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego chłopaka, a jej policzki nabrały ciemniejszej barwy.

\- O czym ty bredzisz? 

Yunho nie wytrzymał i podchodząc o krok bliżej złapał chłopaka za koszulkę. 

\- Bredzę? Nic podobnego – Yoochun uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, łapiąc przyjaciela za nadgarstek, chcąc tym samym zmusić go do rozluźnienia uścisku. – Nic podobnego, jestem pewien, że razem z Junsu idę jutro na podwójną randkę z nią i jej koleżanką. – Prychnął i spojrzał wyzywająco w ciemne, zwężone w gniewie oczy Yunho.

\- Ale to niemożliwe – wtrąciła nieśmiało dziewczyna, obawiając się, że lada chwila w ruch pójdą pięści. 

Oczy obydwu skierowały się w jej stronę, co trochę ją speszyło, ale nie odwróciła wzroku. 

\- Ostatnim razem Junsu wyraźnie powiedział mi, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo jest zainteresowany kimś innym. – Dodała, by rozjaśnić całą sytuację. 

Palce Yunho puściły materiał koszulki, pozostawiając go lekko wymiętym. Odsunął się na odległość metra i spojrzał pytająco na Yoochuna.

\- Co? – wydukał zdezorientowany, zerkając tylko przelotnie na przyjaciela i całkowicie koncentrując się na dziewczynie – To znaczy, że nie ma jutro żadnej randki? Ale przecież powiedział mi o tym dziesięć minut temu!

Wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie wskazywał jaki jest w tym wszystkim zagubiony, ale zauważyć mógł to tylko Yunho. Zarzucił rękę na jego ramiona i przepraszając dziewczynę, odprowadził kawałek dalej.  
\- Yoochun-ah, może lepiej będzie jeśli o tym porozmawiasz z nim, wydaje mi się, że ona nic więcej ci nie wyjaśni – powiedział spokojnym głosem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że Yoochun tonie we własnych myślach, że nie może ich pozbierać. 

Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale kątem oka zauważył Jaejoonga, który z niepokojem wpatrywał się w scenę rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami. Prawdopodobnie wszystko słyszał. Już chciał go zawołać, gdy ten momentalnie zawrócił i wbiegł z powrotem do apartamentowca, w którym mieszkali. 

 

~*~

 

\- Junsu-ah! Junsu-ah! 

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, poprzedzone tylko krótkim sygnałem, oznaczającym otwarcie zamka. Chwilę później w całego w nerwach Jaejoonga wpatrywały się dwie, kompletnie zaskoczone pary oczu.  
Changmin automatycznie podniósł się z sofy, zapominając o wszystkim co miało miejsce na korytarzu i podszedł do zdenerwowanego Jaejoonga. Ten jednak, wyminął go szybko i prawie podbiegł do Junsu, ledwo unikając kolizji.

\- Junsu-ah! Czerwony alarm! 

\- Co? 

Xiah wydawał się dłuższą chwilę zdezorientowany, ale trwało to tylko do momentu, w którym w salonie nie pojawił się wściekły Yoochun. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, co oznaczał „czerwony alarm”.


	13. Chapter 13

Yoochun przeleciał gniewnym spojrzeniem po dwójce, której obecność była w tej chwili, kompletnie zbędna. Jaejoong i Changmin bez słów wyłapali aluzję ukrytą pod wściekłym spojrzeniem i powoli opuścili mieszkanie, oglądając się krótko na Junsu siedzącego na swoim łóżku.

Chłopak założył nogę na nogę i oparł splecione dłonie na kolanach. Spojrzał w górę, na twarz wściekłego Yoochuna. Czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.

Yoochun westchnął drżąco i przejechał dłonią po włosach, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedział od czego zacząć, nie wiedział co się dzieje i co ten cały cyrk miał oznaczać. Oblizał usta i zawiesił zdeterminowane spojrzenie na sylwetce chłopaka.

\- Co to, do cholery, znaczy?

\- Wiem, że znamy się całkiem dobrze, ale nie nauczyłem się jeszcze, czytać w twoich myślach – odparł niewzruszony Junsu.

Mógł się spodziewać, o co chłopakowi chodzi, ale Jaejoong nie zdążył mu nic wyjaśnić, więc dopóki nie był pewien, wolał się wstrzymać z wyrzuceniem mu wszystkiego w twarz. Jednak musiał przyznać, że miał na to wielką ochotę. Chciał sprawdzić, czy Yoochun wykona pierwszy krok.

\- W co ty pogrywasz? Najpierw wyciągasz mnie na podwójną randkę, wbrew mojej woli, a potem się okazuje, że ona nie istnieje! - syknął Yoochun.

Miał po dziurki w nosie zachowania Junsu, nic z tego nie rozumiał. Zawsze się świetnie dogadywali, a ostatnio to napięcie, które się między nimi pojawiło, było nie do zniesienia. Starał się zachowywać normalnie i czuć komfortowo w jego towarzystwie i mu to wychodziło, ale od niedawna coś się ze strony Junsu zmieniło.

\- Gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, to by się odbyła – rzucił ozięble, uważnie wpatrując się w chłopaka.

\- Bawi cię to? – zapytał Yoochun i zrobił krok do przodu. – Robienie ze mnie głupka?

\- Sam sobie świetnie z tym radzisz – warknął młodszy chłopak, tracąc powoli cierpliwość. 

Na twarz Yoochuna wpłynął wyraz zaskoczenia. Coś było nie tak. Oczywiście, Junsu miewał swoje złe dni, ale ten się wcale na taki nie zapowiadał. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chłopak tłumił coś w sobie przez dłuższy czas, a Yoochun był w tej chwili zdesperowany, by dowiedzieć się, co to takiego.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Co się dzieje z tobą? – zapytał w odpowiedzi Junsu i rozłożył szeroko ramiona, w pewnego rodzaju, geście rezygnacji. – Gdzie ten pewny siebie Yoochun, który dostaje to co chce? – podszedł do chłopaka, stając z nim twarzą w twarz, rzucając mu wyzwanie.

\- To ty tutaj grasz w jakieś gierki, zamiast powiedzieć wprost, o co ci chodzi – odparł Yoochun nie spuszczając wzroku i przełykając ślinę.

Junsu stał naprawdę blisko, aż mu po plecach przeszły ciarki i zdusił w sobie potrzebę, wyciągnięcia ręki w stronę jego ciała.

\- Nie zauważyłbyś nawet, gdybym napisał to sobie na czole! – Junsu popchnął go zaczepnie. Yoochun złapał mocno jego nadgarstek i spojrzał groźnie w oczy.

\- Po to masz usta, żeby mówić – rzucił wyzywająco. Mocno ściągnięte brwi chłopaka wskazywały, jak bardzo był wściekły.

Junsu spuścił głowę i rozejrzał się nerwowym wzorkiem po podłodze. Uścisk na jego nadgarstku rozluźnił się, ale dłoń Yoochuna wciąż tam była. Na podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji poświęcił tylko sekundę. Nie widział sensu w czekaniu. Świat by się walił, a Yoochun by nie zauważył.

Złapał mocno kark chłopaka, sprawiając tym samym, że ręka Yoochuna podążyła za jego dłonią. Przyciągnął go do siebie, miażdżąc ich usta w gwałtownym pocałunku. Palce na jego nadgarstku znów się zacisnęły, ale szybko stamtąd znikły. Po chwili poczuł, jak desperacko dłonie Yoochuna przyciągają go do siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek. 

~*~

\- On go zabije!

\- To Yoochun, zastanów się co mówisz. – Zirytowany Changmin oparł się o ścianę.

\- Widziałeś, jaki był wściekły! - Jaejoong spojrzał nerwowo na drzwi apartamentu.

\- Widziałem – odparł spokojnie Changmin, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Przestań panikować – warknął i wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując gwałtownie Jaejoonga.

\- Co robisz!? – krzyknął chłopak, tracąc na krótko równowagę.

\- Uspokój się w końcu.

\- Nie mogę być spokojny! – wysyczał Jaejoong i spojrzał ostro w oczy młodszego chłopaka, nie przejmując się tym, że musiał zadrzeć w górę głowę.

Changmin wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę spokojnie, jakby coś rozważając. Jaejoong zaczął się niecierpliwić.

\- Przypomniałem sobie, że miałem ci coś udowodnić – odparł w końcu Changmin, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Jaejoong . Chwilę później został przyparty plecami do ściany. Z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, zerknął na dłonie oparte po obu stronach swojej głowy.

\- Że potrafię całować.

~*~

\- Łał... – ciche westchnienie wydobyło się z ust Junsu.

\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? – wyszeptał Yoochun w jego wargi, oddychając szybko. Serce biło mu niemiłosiernie, a po klatce piersiowej rozlało się ciepło. Ten pocałunek zawrócił mu w głowie.

\- Tylko tyle przychodzi mi do głowy, ale... – odparł prędko Junsu, spoglądając w oczy Yoochuna, jednak szybko powrócił spojrzeniem do jego ust. – Może po powtórce, znajdę na to słowa...

Yoochun się uśmiechnął. Był to ten sam, pełen pewności siebie uśmiech, który doprowadzał Junsu do szaleństwa. I te ciepłe usta, które teraz wywracały jego świat do góry nogami.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny – zaśmiał się Junsu.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie potrafisz nawet dobrze ukryć swoich uczuć – prychnął i machnął ręką, wciąż śmiejąc się radośnie.

Yoochun uniósł brew w pytającym geście i uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że jako współwinny moich marnych technik kamuflujących, powinieneś wziąć za to odpowiedzialność?

Junsu obejrzał się przez ramię, na łóżko stojące za nimi i posłał Yoochunowi zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

\- A magicznych słów nie usłyszę? – zapytał przekornie, wycofując się powoli, aż nie dotknął łydkami mebla.

\- Pośpiesz się?

~*~

\- Boże, oszczędź mi tego widoku... – jęknął Changmin, zasłaniając oczy dłonią i szybko wycofując się z kuchni. – Jae!

\- Co się stało? – W salonie pojawił się starszy chłopak.

\- Tak dłużej być nie może – zadecydował Changmin. – Trzeba w końcu ustalić jakieś zasady, a że jesteś najstarszy, powinieneś się tym zająć.

\- Dlaczego ja? To Yunho jest liderem – wymamrotał z niechęcią chłopak.

\- To już nie mój problem. – Changmin wzruszył ramionami i dotknął palcem wskazującym klatki piersiowej Jaejoonga. - Przekaż, że jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę ich bezczeszczących kuchnię, jaja im pourywam! – zawahał się jednak na chwilę. – Ale tak za godzinę... lepiej oszczędź sobie tego widoku – odchrząknął i wymaszerował do swojego pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą Jaejoonga.


End file.
